


BAD APPLE!!

by Akihalili



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihalili/pseuds/Akihalili
Summary: 金主约稿猫一直暗恋光，有时候会有一点点痴汉想法但并没有实施过。光的另一个室友爱梅特（alpha）也喜欢他，并且采取主动出击的模式和光成了犬猿之仲，有时还会趁机揩油。在目睹一次疑似亲吻的场景后猫终于忍不住主动献身了，主动诱惑了光，他们干了个爽。最后猫怀孕了。另有大量自由发挥
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

一

光的电脑弹出色情网站的窗口广告，女人糟糕的呻吟令两个年轻人面红耳赤；爱梅特赛尔克面不改色，挖苦道我们的大英雄也到了想女人的年纪了啊，对了，最近不是有个猫魅女人对你很热情吗？都跑到宿舍楼门口送巧克力来了——

他想起光收下那份宣称是义理却装饰得无比精美的礼物时又呆又憨、明亮却带着点局促意味的笑容，不再挪揄，啧了一声。

把脸藏在书后的古·拉哈·提亚悄悄探出耳朵，将这个形容对上了那次他见到的那名红发学姐，叹道原来光真的喜欢女性omega，喜欢那样活泼热切的人。他庆幸自己几次叫停的痴汉举动没有真正实施，又因一厢情愿狂热暗恋、对方却只把他当好朋友乖后辈而失落。

心上人是个取向正常的alpha。他偷偷瞄向光，盯他慌乱辩解而愈发生动的脸，英俊的五官在灯影下明明灭灭。越过额间碎发，他无意中看见爱梅浅金色的眼里也泄露出一道怀恋的色彩。猫魅陡然缩紧瞳孔，随意搭在桌子边缘的左手抠紧金属架子，翻折的指甲刮出一声细渺的刺音。

毫无疑问，那正是他无数次对镜整理自己时，瞥见身后匆匆换衣服的光时会流露出的眼神，他们无比相似，都在默默诉说着一份炽热的心意——

爱梅特赛尔克捕捉到他灼灼的目光，嘴角吊出一个嘲笑的弧度。

一时他竟不知是该为这个事实震惊，还是为自己的欲念暴露而恐慌。他的尾巴缩回腰侧，右手一松后颈一仰，任厚重的史学纲要砸到脸上。他大口喘气，因为额头与鼻梁的疼痛挤出一滴生理性的眼泪。他的腿支起来踩在椅子上并得紧紧的，身体蜷缩成一团。椅背挤压他的脊骨，带来一阵火辣的不适，他的嘴唇摩挲着书页又被尖利的牙齿抵着施压。这个姿势十分难受，猫魅反复想到光生日那晚的场景。他鼓足勇气送出整套运动护腕，而光回给他一个热情的拥抱，道谢多次，随后挠了挠柔软的棕发笑道——爱梅之前也送过这个呢，我拿着两套就有点重复了，但是我会交替使用的。

真的谢谢你！

他当时只觉有些遗憾，面上依旧一副派的上用场就好的表情，心里却责怪自己不知满足、没有做好功课，送出了可以被替代的、或许根本用不上的东西；如今回想起来，只觉得苦涩的回忆里泛着令人作呕的酸，丑陋的嫉妒刺破口腔，他尝到自己的血沫——不该如此，理智批判自我，心声却在挣扎呐喊为什么偏偏是爱梅。有很多人喜欢这位乐于助人到几乎有求必应的体育特长生，倾慕这位善良积极又绝不迂腐的万事通alpha，这个人气颇高的英雄人如其名是一道真正的光，他早知道会有更多的人被吸引过来、围绕驻扎。

他们是趋光性的植物，他是扑火的飞蛾，而爱梅特赛尔克那个挑衅的笑容，仿佛在宣告他是一盏坚硬的玻璃灯罩。

这段时间以来他们二人的确常常同时出现，互相争执时周身的气场也有种默契，拒他人于千里之外的默契，甚至围观的群众也露出心照不宣的暧昧笑容。犬猿之仲、欢喜冤家，想到这些形容，猫魅的尾巴烦躁地拍打着爬梯，手也压在书封上胡乱地按，腿重重地砸了椅面几脚。

他一把摘下大部头的书，憋红的脸重见天日贪婪地呼吸新鲜空气。暗了许久的眼睛眯着适应光线，正巧逮到爱梅戴着白手套的手伸向光的头发：十分亲密自然，像要撇去什么灰尘。那双浅色的眼睛写满嫌弃，但他分明瞧见那个有洁癖的帝国人弯起了温柔的嘴角。这个人！有一口气堵在胸膛散不去，他歪着身子想跳起来制止，手中的书却不小心飞了出去；失重感也莫名而来，视线里听到声响转过身的光和地板格子一道倾斜——啊？爱梅裙子般的长袍衣角也飘到了天上，地转天旋，他这才意识到原来是他丢人地摔倒了。

没有人会喜欢疼痛和在心上人面前出丑，猫魅逃避般闭上绝望的眼，却只感受到腰腿间安心的温暖热度。他迷惘地睁开眼，他的光以一种不可思议的速度跑过来接住了他和他的书，那张脸有些着急又有些好笑，好像在说你怎么坐在椅子上看书也能摔下来呢，幸好我接住你了。猫魅什么也听不见，只定定地盯他开合的嘴唇，辨读出表达关心的唇语。

光失笑道你看书看傻了呀，脸这么红，还热，不舒服的话我背你上去休息下？

他的英雄没等他拒绝就体贴地把他摆在椅子上，蹲下身向他展示厚实可靠的背部，小臂也弯起微微一抖示意上来。猫勾住他出了几滴汗的脖子，无措绷紧的手被光拉住，调整了一下位置——然后身子变得轻快如在云端，光的发梢扎痒了他的脖子，摇晃的耳垂像他雨后散步时见到的新鲜白蘑，干净清爽，奇怪——光有力的右胳膊扣住他的大腿中侧，左手抓住栏杆踏上爬梯，他低笑着：抓紧了哦拉哈，我往上爬了。于是他柔顺地环住了光，另一个人灼热的呼吸喷洒在他手背凸起的青筋上，直接吹皱了他心中好不容易沉静下去的湖面。

他们拾级而上，仿佛登上天堂。

光跪在他的床铺上，将背后不再言语的猫魅抱在怀中又放下来，他小心地挪了挪枕边的书，不让那些硬角封皮磕到后辈柔软的脸颊；又给他盖上薄被，安抚地拍拍抓住自己衣角的那只手，摘下来往温暖的被窝里塞。他有些担忧，询问你好些了吗还需要看校医吗；又苦恼地抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，问太热的话是不是不要盖被子比较好。

猫魅把大半张脸藏在被子下，只露出瞳色相异的俏皮的眼。他的笑声听起来很闷，但很健康：如果要看校医的话，你要再把我背下去吗？

光哈哈一声说那当然，反正你也不重。他知道后辈没什么大问题了，悬着的心放松，紧张的语调也轻快很多：那你先休息吧，我们不吵你了，唔，我去给你打点热水！他朝缩进被子里的猫挥挥手，手指勾起他床边的水壶一脚下去半个身体，又笑呵呵道，你也买了这款运动水壶啊，我们用的是一样的。

猫魅听着他远去的脚步声心里直跳，庆幸自己拥有红色的毛发，这样他红透的耳尖就不至于出卖他爆炸的心思。他的尾巴反复钻挠残有光的体温的双手，淡下去的热度烧过四肢百骸又升高蒸发，晕糊涂了他。他哈出快乐的小小一口气，迷恋的水雾便模糊了他的视野。

这间寝室是四人间，最开始只有他和光两人入住。隔着中央通道，他们每晚爬上床面对面时，会不自觉向彼此露出晚安意味的微笑。有时光看到有趣的新闻会眉飞色舞地比划着念给他听，而猫魅抱着厚重的书本静静地看着他，只希望时间能够停止。后来alpha爱梅和新的beta室友搬了进来，beta室友不能接受佐迪亚克大学的学生又激进地搬了出去，宿舍便只住他们三人。

只有两人的王国像被潮汐浸泡的沙堡一触即散。爱梅与光是相邻的床，他们头对着头睡在一起，猫魅几乎觉得他们的头颅下是同一个枕头，白发和棕发刺眼地相连仿佛一开始就是接在一起的。他每晚依旧扮演倾听的角色，但他翻动书页的动作克制不住地愈发粗暴，光说的每一句话爱梅都能给出精妙绝伦的对答，而他绝望地发现自己无法插入其中。他对那些话题罕有兴趣，也不曾与光立场相左。他像个没有感情的观众被迫观赏爱梅导演的戏剧，想说些什么始终无法开口。

光有时很不赞同对方的观点，但无论说道什么，那双蓝眸里永远闪着人类求知的光辉。他熟悉那种眼神，他在专业学习上也与人有过热情的争辩。从此他像个真正的插足之人，而爱梅总能调动光的情绪，使这个英雄因为激情变得更加明亮。

光是灿烂的闪耀的神明，在每个夜晚中化作刑火与熔岩烧穿了猫魅可怜的心脏。他开始带起光送的耳机拿起笔，不再看读不进去的书；换上笔记本写写画画，下巴抵着硬皮封面盯着光发呆，假装在沉思。他往往什么也没有做，而光意识到他或许打扰了对床热爱学习的后辈时，就会中止与爱梅的交谈对他投来歉意的目光，询问他需要关灯睡觉了吗？

好啊。

猫魅合上写满了光的名字又草草画了他的速写的本子，向他露出与从前一样的晚安笑容。于是灯熄灭了，爱梅特赛尔克抛出一句懒洋洋的晚安，光也愤愤地回了一句。后来这变成了一天中他最喜欢的时刻之一，光像终于意识到他的存在对他进行了补偿，他的英雄会面朝他的方向睡下，小声且温柔地说古·拉哈·提亚晚安，仿佛这句谁都能听清的话语是对他专有的秘密。

那本来就是他专属的。

而他从来只会装出已经睡着的模样，发出均匀绵长的呼吸，在等了好一会儿听到第三个人不屑一顾的哼声后，才得意地睁开眼睛。隔着一道又窄又浅的、轻易就能跨越过去的峡沟，他的蔚蓝的海划船驶入甜美的眠之国。屋外的微光流淌在光的蓝色被子上，就像深夜里被风爱抚过泛起波涛的海浪。世界柔和、沉静，他在光专门对他道下祝福的回声中，捂着被子轻快地用气音说我喜欢你。

喜欢你，好喜欢你。

他的告白是独自盛开的昙花，连听觉最最敏锐的爱梅特赛尔克也不会听见。


	2. Chapter 2

二  
毋庸置疑地，那家伙是个胆小鬼。  
爱梅特赛尔克盯着不远处与光并肩站着的古·拉哈·提亚恶劣地想，低头在笔记上涂上最后一笔。那只猫被选中在史院的新生庆典上发言，拿着改了又改的演讲稿腼腆地问光写得是否妥帖。这种事情拿去问一个体院特长生不觉得哪里不对吗？虽然那个有很多特权人的确因为在学校四处帮忙跑腿，被称为受海德林宠爱的“英雄”而见多识广。  
嫉妒是因为贪婪，而贪婪的人往往会产生可笑的勇气；他嗤笑一声自我嘲讽，举着笔记站起来拍拍长袍下摆并不存在的灰尘，优雅走到光的身边，拉长了语调说大英雄你的重点已经标好了——蓝色的广阔天空闻声转向了他，如一把开过刃的美丽的剑。他在心里吐出一句幼稚，对着文化课缺勤急需期末考试高分拯救的光低声笑道：话说回来，求我的话给你特别辅导也不是不行……  
光咒骂两句，接回他那毫无品味的笔记本说谢了再见，便拉着尾巴炸毛却没人发现的猫魅走向食堂。爱梅特赛尔克漠然看向他们在夕照下交织融汇在一起的影子，心想那只猫的运气真不错，这回又拉近了和那家伙的距离，总算是称心如意了吧。他想起昨晚看到的震动身影，觉得残次的人类虽然是垃圾但有时也挺豁得出去的——比如这只红色的猫，还真敢做。  
Beta在同一个房间自慰释放的信息素本就不浓郁，那股突兀的酸甜味还被光桌上的苹果香气覆盖住了，早知道他就不该买什么劳什子水果篮，毕竟高烧重感冒的英雄吃了药睡上一夜就没什么大碍了。真不愧是头脑简单四肢发达的体院明星，然而——他做出一个滑稽可笑的表情，迟钝的主角始终不会知道，同寝那只表面乖巧背地里眼神疯狂的小红猫，会对着发热昏睡的他疏解欲望呢。  
他将空调的温度调得更低，又洞开了窗户和两扇门达到最大的对流效果以散去苹果的甜味，最后提着他亲手买回来的东西走到楼道的垃圾桶前，面无表情地丢了进去。

古·拉哈·提亚回宿舍后首先闻到的是雨水中隐约、却难以忽略的突兀腥味，带了两件雨具也还是潮湿了的猫魅心中生出奇异古怪的躁动。他匆匆解开雨衣放下雨伞和书包，打开灯好奇地寻觅这股陌生的气息，才发现原来光早就回来躺下了。淡淡的铁锈味让他想到在水龙头下冲刷掉的血迹，他当即跳上爬梯焦急地握住光的手，高烧的热度烫得他差点翻下床。  
光的脸上泛着异样潮红，他吃力地睁开眼认出来人，扯出一个勉强的笑容道我没事睡一觉就好……又昏了过去。猫魅低下头用额头抵着光的确认了一遍体温，敏锐的嗅觉分辨出一点女用香水的气味。他吐了吐舌头，心想他的英雄大概又是帮助了哪个没有伞的可怜女孩，结果淋多了雨；忧心忡忡地爬下床给光干涸的水壶换上新鲜的热水，又带着浸湿的毛巾和退烧药爬回光的床边。  
他用了点力气才将光的头部抱高了些卧在自己怀里，指腹放缓了力按摩着他出汗的额间，手心对着那滚烫的嘴唇小心翼翼地喂下药片，又赶紧倒出温度合适的水喂了下去。他很少照顾人，这一次却做得很好，光没有呛着，也不曾皱紧眉头。  
冰凉的毛巾敷上去的时候光发出一声舒适的谓叹，这触电的一下让他如梦初醒，惊觉自己与心上人的距离近得夸张。游刃有余了好一阵的猫魅不禁红透了脸，给光掖被子的动作变得极不自然，手指也慌乱地撞进那个领口——摸到一手滑腻的汗。  
这样会不舒服的吧？  
他立即听见一道难受的呜咽，静待一阵见高热依旧不散，便鼓足了勇气打来温水解开光的领口擦身。拆扣子的手抖得厉害，他简直想将那些扣子咬下来全部偷走。腋毛的汗味并不难闻，反倒让他面红耳赤，他草草擦了一团就佯作淡定、专注地盯着身侧的白墙擦光的脖颈。隔着热毛巾，手指触碰到弹动的青筋和滚动的喉结像触碰到烛火，猫魅狼狈地咽下一口唾沫闭着眼掀开了光的衣角，胸肌、腹腔、腹股沟，又硬又烫的肌肉……  
他擦得脑子也仿佛被高热传染了烧成一滩烂泥，咽了无数涎水，拼尽了所有的意志力才克制住想摸上去舔的想法，最后迅速刮了两遍光烧干的手心和足心。可怜的他几乎要被羞涩与罪恶感蒸熟了，他摸了把对方不再滚烫的额头后，匆匆爬下梯子想给自己也降点温——门开了，他立即整理了刘海，以遮住自己写满糟糕情绪的眼，闻到苹果酸甜的香味。  
有那么一瞬间，他几乎以为自己隐藏得很好的信息素因方才一番亲密接触而爆发了，他僵硬着身体转头跟回来的爱梅特赛尔克打招呼，觉得干巴巴的声音被灌进千万融化的铅。服饰繁复却干爽的帝国人瞥了他身后一眼，猫魅立即掩饰性的把暴露不安的尾巴和手中的毛巾一并背到身后。  
啧，那个男人什么也没有说只是吐出一个单音，将手中装了一半苹果的果篮放在光的桌上，见他困惑的目光后便皱眉道：老板说苹果果篮是好东西，算了，我跟你解释什么，今天早点关灯休息没意见吧？有意见也一律驳回，一个倒下已经很影响这里的空气质量了，你还是快去换掉那身衣服吧。  
猫魅松了一口气，反手探了探被捂热又被汗浸湿的背，心想苹果的确很有营养，盘算着等光醒来再好好削点可爱的小兔子端过去，又担忧这种行为是否太不成熟。他搅着手指调整混乱的呼吸去整理用具，直到洗漱完毕躺在自己的床铺上辗转反侧久难入睡，惯例地观察对床呼吸声变粗的光打发时间时，才突然想起来最初那股光身上的铁锈味可能是信息素——  
而不是血，他给他擦身时没敢细看，但是洁白的毛巾不曾脏过。  
如果他没有猜错，那可太叫人意外了。这种绝不会归类进好闻亲切的品种，竟然属于这个微笑着给大家带来笑容的最和气的人。  
猫蜷缩着身体回想进门后心中的那股燥动，越回味越觉得有些上瘾——有多少人有幸闻过那股掩藏在平和表象下的铁锈味呢？光不曾暴露过，也极少生病。他闭上眼，从记忆中的雨水和被衾的洗剂香味中剥离出那道完整的气味，首先联想到一种悲伤意味的悲苦色彩，紧接着又仿佛看见了萧瑟的肃杀场景，与平日种种绝不符合的、仿佛在另一个世界沉重闪耀的孤独的光——而他偶然撞进了这个防备松懈的瞬间。  
对外扩张想要侵蚀一切的铁锈味。  
独占这份被征服的兴奋如雨后春笋般滋生，他的脑门跳得厉害，又觉得激动的心跳声盖过了脑回路转动的齿轮摩擦音。混乱中他听见光迷迷糊糊地喊水……猫魅跳起来爬下床梯，脚一落地便听见水壶被扭开的动静。月光下爱梅先他一步取下床边小篮子里的水壶喂给了光，盖子扭回去后，挑染过的那缕前发也落在光的额头上。  
他以为他要吻他，而心怀隐秘想法的第二个人停顿了很久，最终什么也没有做躺了回去。  
猫魅回到温暖的被窝时窗外依旧下着大雨，为什么他会拥有洞若观火的夜视能力呢？他心里那条沉睡了有些日子的毒虫醒了过来吐出阴恶的信子，双腿夹着被子顶上胸前，他咬住了被角：明明是他照顾光的，不平的口涎很快滴过唇沿漫过脖颈浸入枕芯；明明他足以胜任照顾光这份工作，如果睡在那边的是他的话；他感到沸腾与绝望，光急促的呼吸声在丑陋的欲念中渐渐变成了催情的剧毒。  
猫魅捂住脸，双手提醒了他照顾光时感受到的，渗着汗珠的全部高热。他想虔诚地舔掉所有黏腻湿润的触感，想抚摸每一寸紧致硬朗的肌肉，想紧贴那副渴望多时的身躯——他迫切地祈求，想将心脏撕裂开来，让那道铁锈味钻进灵魂。但是他没有，他也不能，他只得咬破了柔软的嘴唇。

舌尖抵着破皮之处舔舐打转，铁锈味便迅速爬满口腔，就好像光强势地伸进来抢走了他的呼吸；滚烫的面颊晕出迷乱的热气，他的手胡乱擦过绷紧的腰腹挤压胯骨的线条，仿佛正在揉捏光的腹股沟；尾巴柔顺地缠着退到大腿中部的内裤，束缚住想要扭动的下肢。铃口分泌的清液濡湿了挤进紧密腿间的手，发硬的毛发撩拨着侧卧聚起的嫩肉。膝盖悄悄相合，他迷恋地望着对床熟睡的光，幻想自己被绑起来为他手淫。  
光的信息素很不好闻，唾液稀释了血丝带来一种苦涩、反胃的不适感——很难喜欢上，但他对自己有信心。猫魅的舌尖细细地勾勒过光滑的粘膜和干燥的死皮，画了一圈后带着酸麻和溢出的唾液回到了牙床。他逐渐尝到了锈味剥开后鲜美的甘甜，也闻到了与自己信息素相同的苹果香味。光的果篮，熟透的苹果的甜香窜进他的大脑萦绕着他令他放松，与铁锈味交融包裹着他——就仿佛他正和光亲密交媾。汗水将脖间散发凝成一络，几次完整的吞吐后他含湿了自己的手指，光的手指与性器便布满了他的爱液。  
他的英雄总是很健康，精心锻炼又不曾保养的手部与甚少搭理的下身一定会需要他的服侍。他们总是很忙，忙着读书学习，运动和到处帮忙，猫魅灵敏的耳朵从未在宿舍听到过光解决生理需求的动静。  
仅有偶尔的几回，他在光出来后使用宿舍公用的浴室，水雾聚拢热气腾腾中是使用量过多的沐浴液的香气；瓷砖地板的积水汨汨而流，清爽香味的痕迹无比刻意也难以遮掩残余精液的气味。联想光比平时花费的更久的时间，并不难猜到半个小时内发生了什么。古·拉哈·提亚锁好门脱掉衣服，红着脸按出一些光的沐浴露抹在勃起的下身上。Beta的欲望比其他性别的要淡，况且他本是一个服用了多年抑制剂在这一方面极其不谙世事的omega，偷偷摸摸令他去得很快，而新的自己的苹果味沐浴露的香气又安抚了他的情绪。  
水流轻易冲掉了所有证据，没用多久他就结束了短暂的欢愉，擦着耳朵滴落的水，顶着张被热水熏红的脸走出浴室，和阳台洗衣服的光打招呼。  
这回应付了事的手枪不能满足他，落在光前额的那缕灰白头发刺激了他。他想要和他的英雄更近一些、再近一些，想要搂住他的脖子吸走他吐出的每一道热气，想在他宽厚的背部留下赤裸裸的抓痕宣告领地；想被他用力按住腰胯和臀部让全身肌肤都刻印上他的指痕，想被他亲吻出字不成句的丰润水声。  
要怎样才能给光带来快乐？弄湿的分身的触感是令人发疯的滑腻，各种动作都能方便进行。他的手指无师自通地揉捻着前端兴奋渗出液体的小口，手掌握住花茎上下撸动来回按压那层表皮，手腕的骨节时不时托起底下鼓胀的囊袋。精囊的刺激会让他的光的分身变得更粗翘得更高，他的英雄会更加喜欢，接着兴奋地一口咬住他后颈腺体的那块皮肤。  
猫魅的贝齿勒紧了枕头，半张脸深深地埋进了被津液浸湿的被子，伞状的前端变得湿哒哒喷洒出黏稠的精液，微凉的温度滑进腿间，弄乱挑逗的尾尖汇入后穴，令他才上云端的心坠入了泥沼。  
……只是为他手淫是不能解决他的生理需求的，他的尾巴不知疲倦地拍打床榻发出浸入雨声中的闷哼。猫魅将呜咽声吞入喉间，往嘴里塞入更多的被角。大腿内侧的软肉因为伸过去挤压的湿润手指剧烈颤动，他知道他还拥有某种新的武器可以战斗。虽然他现在是一个与家庭无关的beta——他的本质是omega，他一样拥有可以怀孕生育的生理结构，而光曾经笑谈道希望以后和一个合得来的女性omega结为家庭，再普普通通地生几个孩子过下去。

他忍着疼痛探进一节指节，干涩的甬道抗拒地推开了他。多年抑制的药物改变了他的体质，猫魅挤掉那点不甘的眼泪，闭上眼回忆照顾光时的旖旎气氛，专注地听睡眠中的光喉间滚落的呓语。他会含住那颗性感的喉结用心舔弄，他会咽下他的全部声音，他会跪在他跟前舔湿那根巨物用嘴好好伺候出大量精华用以润滑。  
他的英雄在他的细心照料下安心地睡了，而他摸遍了他的全身，他们相抵的额头是那么近，光的吐息落在他的发间几乎令他昏厥，仿佛中央通道这条隔阂从未存在。  
古·拉哈·提亚恍惚地睁开夜色中明亮如火的眼眸，右手迫切地玩弄挺立柔软的乳头，左手和尾巴在穴口打转捻压，绒毛将越来越多的白浊抹了进去，他想象那些都是光亲手塞进去喂给他的珍贵东西——得到开拓、被搔刮得发痒的软肉便终于饥渴地吞进了他的全部手指和尾尖。  
他的光趴在他的身上握着他的尾巴根部轻柔撸动，对他低笑道你怎么这么紧张？不要慌，放松啊拉哈；他的光柔软的舌头舔过他耳道的绒毛，亲吻他湿凉的脸颊和流血的嘴唇，惬意与快感一并淹没了他；他的光含着他的乳头画圈啃咬，铁锈味从外到里浸染他淫乱的身体，甘美的血液混杂着麝香味的精液分开了他合拢的双腿。  
猫魅不得不减缓疯狂抽插抠挖肠肉的频率，只因为暧昧断续的水声和床板摇晃的震动越发明晰强烈。  
他不愿被第三个人发现他和光的亲密，所以他谨慎无声地在棉花中换气，第三根手指钻进不满的内里往深处的浮岛探寻顶弄，高潮到来的瞬间他憋足了气蜷缩着身子将手指捅得更里一些，几乎想将整只手也伸进去。肏进来了，光的阴茎终于肏进他最最渴望的生殖腔入口，饱满湿热填满了他的欲求，他想到阳光下他的英雄明亮的眼瞳，唇瓣厮磨被面假装自己亲吻着光线条完美的嘴唇。  
睫羽挥洒下大颗泪珠，他哽着梦呓般止不住的呻吟，将被快感的电流刺激到不断痉挛的膝盖，狠狠撞上床边的护栏。冰冷的金属熨帖着火热的肉体，酥麻感将模糊淡忘的铁锈味重新放大，猫魅的脑中闪过无数道白光。后穴分泌的体液绞紧了光的阴茎，他的英雄将并未释放的下身挺得更深，强硬地破开了生殖腔开口重叠保护子宫的软肉。体内的酸胀感让他搭在腰间的手掐的更加用力，有那么一瞬间他几乎觉得自己要被光折断。  
射进来，射给我，听说alpha 的精液与常人不同是炽热的，烫坏我、肏烂我，擅长唱歌的他愿意为光呻吟出最动听的歌声；天堂地狱相互交替，身上身下都在哭泣，求而不得的欲望无法宣泄，他想要大声哭叫光全都给他又怕吵醒另一个alpha被冷嘲热讽。高潮没完没了，床单裤子湿得一塌糊涂，柔嫩的大腿内侧和腰窝被弄得发麻已经失去了知觉。  
积攒的快感到底有多磨人呢？  
这份快要藏不下去的恋情到底有多么苦楚呢？  
我好喜欢好喜欢这个人，为什么睡在他身边的不是我，为什么与他更加亲密到被众人误以为有暧昧关系的人不是我。为什么他不射进来标记我，为什么他不喜欢打开了的湿热柔软的我——  
明明是我先来的，明明最开始这个寝室只有我们两人，明明那时候我们每晚只有彼此，明明我也是愿意接受保护的omega……好热啊、好疼啊、好想要，喜欢，好痛苦、痛苦、痛苦，好甜、好甘美、好快乐、好舒服；肏进来了，光的精液肏进来了，他全部射给了我，太多了、太大了、太胀——满到要装不下，爽到几乎要死去，多到像要流走，而他在看我，他在吻我，他在爱着我；我熟透了，坏掉了，内里烂媚，我吃下了他的全部，我狩猎的箭羽射中了这只自由灵敏的活兽，这具身体变成了他专有的形状，他的铁锈味会从内到外洗刷侵蚀掉我的整颗灵魂——

是这样的。一定是这样的。他这样爱着爱着他的我。  
……真的是这样的吗？

他想要更多，寝室像打开了一屋密封的水果罐头，被腌渍过的蜜香熏出了他更多的泪水。这些眼泪浇透了他恸哭哀号的心脏，他仅存的理智分辨清这场激烈过头的自慰的异样。猫魅颤抖着用更多的被子裹住了自己，望了一眼翻身的光，缩紧的异瞳如被玻璃割碎溢满鲜血。  
他不知道他是怎样打开枕头下的隐秘机关，取出那瓶据说是禁药级别的紧急抑制剂的，他只知道这场甜到发腻的噩梦不能再做下去了。药水就像精液一样苦涩，匆匆打开溅了不少在他的脸上——就像光颜射了他。于是猫魅最后一次贪婪地用舌头舔干净了每一道湿滑的痕迹，手指刮下粘在头发上的液体放入被深吻过的融化的口腔，充血的唇瓣含着沾湿的布料吮吸干净。他小心地吞下全部的药水不要噎着自己，心想光的精液绝不能浪费。  
最后一滴落入喉间，他清明过来的眼望着高举在空中的玻璃瓶，仿佛一切回归遥不可及的从前。屋外依旧下着暴雨，水声混着淡淡的、几乎消失不见的月光映亮了他手中的罪证，他意淫着他的心上人，疯狂自慰，几乎要唤醒从未爆发的发情期。  
——可怜之人。  
猫魅的嘴角勾出一个自嘲的笑容，木然地从身下抽出了依依不舍黏腻恶心不愿离开的手。他颤着两腿走向阳台推开了门与窗户，冰冷的风和雨声淹没了他，甜到腐烂的苹果味很快消失干净。  
雨停的时候天亮了，猫魅活动了一下僵硬的四肢揉了揉冻僵的脸取下水台的牙杯。他不用转身也知道光走到了他的身边，牙膏白沫糊满遮住他破开的唇。他歪过脑袋眯着眼灿烂微笑回应了光的问好，恢复了健康的光静静的站在他的旁边洗漱。沐浴着雨后初生明亮的阳光，他们自然地站在一起仿若同居的恋人。  
昨天谢谢你照顾我，给你添麻烦了，光不好意思道。而猫魅摇摇头偏过了他的视线，匆匆以水洗面向光挥挥手先一步走出了阳台。

不能再看到他，  
不可以再接触他。

再见到他的笑容就会死，  
再得不到的话就会死——


	3. 3

三

古·拉哈·提亚最近在躲着他。

光在人际来往一事上是天生的迟钝，当他终于意识到，自己已经很久没有见过同宿舍后辈的正脸时，新生庆典已经过去了整整一个月。他阴差阳错地错过了猫魅的演讲，只能在新闻部的报道中寻得他的风采。史院的明星人气很高，他给校长送报纸的路上甚至接到扭捏的女性的委托，向他打听猫魅喜欢的东西。短暂的雨季终于结束，把伞借人淋着雨到处干活结果感冒高烧的事情，仿佛发生在很久以前。他的脑中闪回了猫魅担忧的眼神和细致照顾的片段，看向指向十二点的时钟和空荡荡的对床与桌子，不禁反思自己这段时间是不是太过忽略这个可爱的后辈……虽然本就不是同一专业的他们本就不可能一起上课放学。然而他又记得他们有一堂公共选修课原先是坐在一起的，而且从前也经常一同进出食堂与自习室。

光整理好思绪，向一旁敲键盘的爱梅特赛尔克提出了疑问，心想这位同是历史学院的学长或许知道些什么。他们最近很忙？有很多作业?他并没有听说史院有什么大型活动……帝国人投来一个古怪的眼神道我为什么要告诉你我可是很忙的，况且我也不知道，那只猫只是一直在学习吧，每天背着那么多书——他拉长的咏唱调令他烦躁，光抛下一句十二点了老规矩，遥控一摁，关了寝室的灯直接睡觉。爱梅特赛尔克叹一口气，保存好文档认命上床。

他习惯早起晨练，近来起床后对床的被子却已经整理过了。他鬼鬼祟祟地爬上去甚至还能闻到后辈身上新鲜残留的，苹果味的沐浴露香气。又酸又甜，几乎像女人的香水浓郁鲜明，却绝不会引人不适。发酵后的香味甚至让他产生了一点意犹未尽的错觉。当他重新踩在冰凉的瓷砖地面上，又什么都闻不到了。猫魅对沐浴露的喜好口味还挺古怪，他深吸一口乍然恢复正常的空气，怀疑自己闻错了发出一声感叹，抓着爬梯的手突然刮下一道浅褐色。他凑上去，闻到奇异的锈味和烂掉的水果芬芳，百思不得其解，最终不解地用手帕擦掉了那道污渍。

大概又躺了一个小时，门悄无声息地打开了，人族的听力不如猫魅出众，他锻炼过的五感几乎分辨不清对方刻意收敛的步履声。可是他的后辈还是像一只阴晴不定的野猫一般，靠近了他的床位，不给人发现，又偏要凑上前打量。淡淡的苹果香漫上他的鼻尖，他直觉后辈必定是踮起了足尖，这样才能解释，那个空灵飘渺仿若幻听的声音为何像是贴着他的耳边发出的。光听过他唱歌、演讲和辩论，他的声音总是清亮明丽的，流水般悦耳动听，是变化多端能奏出缤纷曲调的琴笛——此刻他柔柔的“晚安”带着压抑的上扬的委婉，眼波流转般勾着他的心弦，就像慵懒的幼猫伸出没长全、硬度不足的爪子，娇娇软软地挠他。

苹果香味飘走了，光的脑子一片空白，出汗的手攀上挺立发硬的阴茎，他箍住那根罪恶的玩意侧身藏起自己，眼神一凛压下了窜出骨骼的铁锈味。他不是易感的alpha，自控力尤其出色。他机械无声地撸动快速释放，踢翻了床脚不怎么用的带点抑制效果的空气清新剂，普通的空气无声覆盖了那些旖旎的甜味与兴奋的锈味。直到日出之前，轻浅的一声闹铃戛然而止，晚归的猫魅敏捷利落地翻身下床，矫健的身姿像只真正的猫。他听见水龙头开合、下水道叮咚、牙刷与牙杯碰撞，最终水汽带着新鲜的苹果香像只幽灵飘到他的桌前，有人低声道句早上好又立即跑远。

一夜未睡的光跳下床，闻着渐渐散去的甜味走向通道对面许久未被使用的椅子。他闭上眼，手指滑过桌面，沾上一层薄薄的灰。爱干净的猫魅今天也躲着他，他伫立到连睡懒觉的爱梅都起床问他怎么了。光沉默片刻，平静地向他打了声招呼，转身收回了冰冷的手。


	4. 4

四

他喘着气抱着一摞资料穿过拐角，迎面撞上抱着书包的同班同学。女孩子机敏地转了个圈躲开，他却眼前一黑，单手按在墙上许久才勉力撑住突然发软摇摇欲坠的身体。友人担忧地问他还好吗，古·拉哈·提亚吞下喉间的甜腻，哑着嗓子说没事后重又站直。身体极烫，beta女性身上淡淡的花香闻起来却很凉很吸引人，他不受控制地弓着腰将那个不知何故红透了脸、变成结巴支支吾吾半天的孩子往墙里压了压，对方慌乱地抢过他怀里的东西，炮语连珠地说这是教授下节课要用的吧我帮你送过去好了，你、你快回去休息吧。

他费力地睁开疲倦的眼，接过对方友善塞进怀中的糖果狼吞虎咽，对肌肤相触的瞬间得到的快慰凉意感到困惑。也许是最近的作息太不健康身体遭到反噬，他生病了，浑身脱力。他靠在墙上等待糖分补充进绵软的身体，没及时咽下的糖汁合着唾液从唇缝滑到颈喉，热流激过下身，双耳陡然直立颤抖，连瘫软的尾巴也触电般昂扬：是光来了。近来他的五感愈发敏锐，身陷人潮中却能明确感应光的存在的异样感知力也愈发强大；从前他庆幸这是暗恋者与被暗恋者的小小默契与珍贵的片刻欢愉，如今他只觉得倍受折磨。他既渴望灯火的那份热度又惊恐地展翅逃开——苹果香味冒了出来，搔痒感如虫蚁啃噬。猫魅咬住拳头不让呻吟暴露自己的存在，心形图案的幻觉和光重叠的身影在他的视野里飞舞。

出现在树林里搬着箱子的光身边站着个爱梅特赛尔克，他疑似发情的热度骤然冷却，视线忽然清晰，异色的瞳仁怔怔地望着那颗低下来凑到光的耳边的头颅，刺眼的灰白前发遮住了光仅露出来的一只眼睛。言语永远刻薄的那男人将脸侧得更近了一些，从这个角度看过去他们仿佛在亲密地接吻，他们一定是接吻了——他们在接吻。古·拉哈·提亚想起这几天听到的他们经常一起夜游黑风海的小道消息，以为他会跪倒在地，可他清醒地站在原处，听见一道风后帝国人傲慢优雅的声音放低了姿态提出看午夜场电影的邀请。十分诚挚，而光片刻犹豫也无，并没有意识到这是一个约会——却还是答应了他。 

著名的音乐剧改编的电影，听说故事情节很有趣，他读过那本了不起的原作剧本，是连爱梅特赛尔克也不会拒绝的感人爱情故事。风声唤醒他的意识，他跑回寝室，胡乱地想原来自己也可以跑得这么快；下身黏腻湿滑，有体液抖出落至裸露的脚踝；他明明浑身无力，却又将所有的一切都疯狂地甩在身后，他想此刻奔跑的自己一定像训练着的光一样用尽了全部力量，却并不快乐，而秘密与心事都将埋葬在疾风里消散。他锁上门，汗液湿透了他的衣物和毛发。他发情了，颤着手拆开新到的秘密包裹里的抑制剂通通灌了下去，舔掉了所有的腥咸。

在那以后，他每天都想得到更多，忍了又忍，一躲再躲，现在他重新拥有这一整个房间了，学习、晚饭、赏景、电影，再然后便是开房。他咯咯笑，心想自己又一次独占了他的英雄。他想怎样看他就怎样望他，看他所有的生活痕迹，他想在哪里手淫就在哪里自慰，闻着他的气味。涂过药膏的嘴唇再次破裂，新鲜的铁锈味和甜到令人毛骨悚然的果香混杂在一起。猫魅解了衣服坐在光的椅子上，贪婪地呼吸着空气中光的味道。他露出艳丽的笑容，鲜红的舌尖水蛇般舔上手背凛紧的筋络，请求的低语里是失控的媚调。

“嗯、哈啊……光的桌子，就借我用、用一下吧……”

初秋夜很热，光匆匆跑回宿舍想快速冲个澡赴约。门锁了，后辈已经去自习了吗？他掏出钥匙，一股甜味钻进鼻腔。饿了，他舔舔嘴唇胡思乱想晚上看电影前要吃点什么；按下把手，双手拉住腰部的衣角往上脱，他反脚一踢带上门。光想偶尔粗暴摔一次门也没有关系，隔着汗味却忽然闻到大量不对劲的气味，心中警铃大作，他抓着衣服走向气息浓烈的地方，径直爬上床梯。被扯皱的速写纸撕碎了，上面全是他的名字和画像，密密麻麻令人心惊。后辈的床乱得一塌糊涂，像打翻了糖浆又黏又稠。他站回地面，散落的空瓶子因为风声滚动出清脆的叮声，滴着水，混着腥膻的精液。到处都是浓郁得熟过头的香甜苹果味，饥饿感灼烧他的胃袋，强力抑制剂的说明包装被他踩烂，堆在地上的衣物绊住了他的鞋子。红色的绒毛粘在黑色的球鞋上异常刺眼。而浑浊的液体从他的桌面滴到他的椅子又悬挂到瓷砖地面，三道银丝缠缠绵绵难舍难分，写着“淫乱”二字。

他听见微弱的呻吟，暧昧、甜腻，泛着欲求不满的哭腔的绝望呜咽中混着自己的名字。他的牛仔裤腿露在抖动的衣柜缝隙外，光压制着自己被勾引迸发出的信息素，拉开了挂着毛巾的把手。抵着柜门的裸足坠落出一声嗯哼，缠着他的卫衣袖子的白嫩的腿和反复扭动的柔韧尾巴出现在他眼里。裹在晕染出大块水渍的衣物中，摇摆臀部的猫魅咬着他被弄脏的内裤啜泣。抽插按摩下身的双手撑在柜底，藏在暗影里乱七八糟的腰肢和漂亮的脸一同探向乍现的光亮处。后辈失焦的异色瞳、亮晶晶的淫靡鼻头和伸长了的鲜红舌头从深谷中逐渐爬出，烂到骨子里的甜香妖媚地发出极乐的邀请。

他的古·拉哈·提亚是个进入发情期的omega。

生来处于弱势面的这一数量稀少的性别，通常是柔弱、惹人怜爱的，被他归于弱小群体展开必要的保护；也有强势骄傲的个体，他依旧友善的提供适当帮助，尽可能不去伤害。他比关心其他人更关心这个群体，因为他知道自己是一个足够强大的alpha。解决一个对他而言或许仅是举手之劳的小麻烦，有时候能给受助者带去夸张的救赎；想要帮助别人，尽可能为所有人带来幸福，他一心一意地实现自己的小小心愿，送走太多的拯救对象，因此忽略了平和正常的事物——兼具活泼开朗与沉静内敛两种个性的后辈普通beta的表象下，是如此疯狂的一个omega，濒临毁灭的异常香味传递出的欲望竭尽全力将他拉扯进地狱。光感觉自己变成了一具被斩获的森然白骨。而失去意识的猫魅迷离着诱惑人智、扭曲成粉色心形的凝水眼眸，抱着乱七八糟的衣物挺起柔软的腰腹，露出被自己肏干得一塌糊涂的下身，蹂躏过的尾巴藏进身后的衣物堆里。

光掐了自己一把强作镇静，伸出手想把那孩子抱出来，机敏的猫魅就抖着耳朵抗拒地躲了回去。他跌跌撞撞地抓过破烂的衣服盖住出了许多汗的自己，像只恋巢的雀；只留下大得惊人的圆眼睛在黑暗里可怜地睁着，尾巴尖往后缩盘在交叠收起来向内拐成八字的足前。苹果味的信息素愈发浓烈，发情了的后辈抖着身体又发出一声娇吟，有白浊从那个吞吐手指的小口流了出来。

他安抚过不少发情期的omega，面前这个不知何故尤其异常的家伙恐怕最为棘手。光担心自己的信息素让对方产生害怕的情绪令事态变得更加糟糕，因为他自己的脑子被那股惊人的甜香侵蚀得都险些变成浆糊。他盘算着打急救电话的可行性，恢复好奇心的尾巴往前探挑逗着他的指尖，半个裸露的身形散发出媚人的香气。猫魅软得能掐出水的呻吟里反复出现光的名字，断断续续，泣不成声，但是始终不肯放弃地喊着他——

这个塞壬的声音不该被别人听见。  
这副含苞欲放请君享用的样子不可以被别人看到。  
这般危险的甜香也不能泄露出去让其他易感的人群闻及。

他的脑中快速闪过或许并不那么正义的想法，鼓胀的分身戳上了硬挺的腹肌。

“……别怕拉哈，别怕，是我，我、我来了，我是光，你别怕……”光艰难地蹲下去不去看那些诱人的痕迹，拍掉心中的虚妄仰视后辈，咬着牙将自己的信息素一点点释放出去试图安抚。猫魅这次不再挣扎，乖顺地垂着头撇下一缕凌乱的红丝。他心疼地抚摸他炸的不成样子的毛发，手往柜子深处钻哄孩子般轻拍他颤抖的脊背，最终沉重的铁锈味与苹果味交汇融合包裹住汗水淋漓的两人。后辈的眼眸恍然恢复了一些神采。他庆幸这是一个好的开始，隔着自己沾满猫魅气味令对方安心的衣物，双手穿到那光滑的腋窝下，放轻了力道将湿透的身躯抱出了甜腻的柜子。猫甜甜腻腻地撒着娇，相比上回背在身后的重量清减许多的手感让他心里发酸，香味却猛地集中爆发糊晕了他警惕的视线。一个踉跄，泛红的双腿跪在他裸露的腰间磨蹭，他瞬间被扑倒在黏湿的地板上。

“光……？”那泫然欲泣的声音让条件反射就想坐起的光顿住，错过了动弹制止的最好时机。

最开始，他只是坐在光的椅子上，双腿肆无忌惮地踩着书桌两旁的铁架，绯红的脸正对光的镜子羞耻又兴奋地爱抚勃起的性器。快感令他昏了头，屁股没完没了地蹭着光的椅子，仿佛他的英雄的体温还残留在上面一样正要肏进不知廉耻的内道。精液飞溅模糊了镜子。他不必看也知道自己此刻淫荡艳丽的模样不堪入目。然后渴求降温的滚烫身躯趴上光冰冷的桌子，膝盖跪在了被他贴热的椅面上。金属合金中铁的气味让他迷醉，无人玩弄的后穴分泌出的体液淫靡地滴落在翘起的臀间，就像光射进去过多的精液流了出来。架子磨破了他粉嫩的乳头，鲜血混着微麻的刺痛逼出他的尖叫。学校并不禁止合适的结合，甚至每一间寝室的隔音效果都很好——

不会有人听见他的放浪下流，他抹去意味不明的眼泪，生起了对只有他的体温的无机质物体的厌恶，两股战战爬上了自己的床，咬碎了速写本的绳结。他抓破了那些吃味的夜里记录下丑陋心思的罪证。他很聪明，也很出色，清秀干净的笔迹让他想到光早几年还很青涩单纯害羞的画面，生动的画迹又再现了如今成熟稳重的光的表情。无论是哪一个朝向他的笑颜，他都无比思念、渴望、深深地恋慕，omega天生多到令人难堪的爱液肆意横流，高潮接连不断，他想起光背着他送回床榻，也想起对方每一次看过来的温柔眼神和伸出的宽大手掌。他想起对方第一次救下自己后油然而生的心动，也想起一同挖掘水晶塔遗迹时的合作交谈。最后连肏弄的手指和尾巴都疲倦得瘫软在床，陷入结合热的窄穴却仍饥渴难耐，空吮靡乱的空气，喊叫着还远远不够。

气音和求饶的呻吟逐渐模糊了他的视线，他咬破嘴唇想让自己清醒一些，却发现所见之处全是细闪的星星，那些光辉又在眩晕中变作光的身影和恋慕的粉心。我喜欢他。他想起另一个人凑近了光的脸和光接吻，也想起那些开玩笑围住光与他嬉闹的美丽的女性omega。他滚下床，剧烈的疼痛和酥麻的电流烧过他的全身：还是想要，依旧想要，非常想要，想要光的气味包裹住自己，想被他抱在怀里狠狠肏干，他已经去了好几回，发情热却越烧越旺。这种时候该怎么办呢？舌腔和身上淡淡的铁锈味似乎安抚了他，他抖着手去拆柜子里藏着的强效抑制剂的封口。无色无味的液体像暴雨一样浇透了他，猫魅喘着粗气感受余韵逐渐消散，如同潮水退下沙滩，光的身形也在幻觉中越走越远——

……别走。从心底涌出的新的热流融化了他的意志，他迫切需要抓住那个走向他人的身影，来缓解这份自幽谷升腾而起的空虚；半软下去的性器在收缩空吮的穴口的催情下重又挺立，猫魅灵敏的嗅觉迅速寻觅到光的气味最丰富的地方；我的英雄就在那里，他痴痴地笑着，手脚并用爬进了光叠得整整齐齐的衣柜。或许这不是一个好的开始，他从洗衣剂的清香中抽丝剥茧出淡淡的铁锈味，在身上揉出更多的红痕，最后不顾一切地将手再一次伸向了颤抖打开的腿根。

腐烂的气息撕裂了他，他在安心的黑暗中不安地扭动前往连绵的高潮，被光紧紧圈在怀中攀登天堂。彻底解放的需求和长久积攒的欢愉吞没了他，直到陌生的光亮出现，他痉挛渴望更狂热真实的操干的后穴因为另一个有机生物的靠近而兴奋地吞吐出没能满足的媚肉，颠着大量快感的腿跌到绝不柔软的地上，omega的直觉让失去廉耻心的他下意识递出邀约。虫蚁攀爬的搔痒逼出他更多的眼泪，而外面那个人似乎想将他与光的衣物分开——

不可以，他是我的，我的！谁也不能抢走……尽管这个alpha的气息令他感到熟悉，猫魅依旧恐惧地缩回了他的巢穴，朽坏的甜味保护性地向外攻击，他慌乱地喊着光的名字躲得更深，埋在下体的手被渴望性器的穴道绞得更紧。尺寸长度毕竟不适，他煎熬得靠撞着柜子的铁壁寻求慰藉，让他闻上瘾的铁锈味轻柔地牵起他湿透的手；闯进他的迷宫来到灵魂深处的、记忆中的嗓音呼喊着他的名字，光离去的身影在死寂中越发明晰，起了茧子的修长手指搭上他磕破了的背部轻柔按抚，他在发狂中揪乱的毛发也被怜爱地抚顺。

这个气味明明强势古怪、颤抖着哄着他的声音却无比温暖。这个他想回握住的人是谁呢？他恍惚地睁开眼伸出信任的手臂，熟悉的热度跳过震动与酸麻汇入他的四肢百骸，他昏暗的瞳仁里点亮了一盏明灯。鲜活的光呼出的热气近得被他全部吸进肺中，快要燃尽的心脏得到了新的薪火，咫尺距离的他的英雄抱紧了他——是这个人，他努力嗅了嗅对方散发出的浓厚的铁锈味：是他喜欢的信息素，是他最喜欢的这个人。隔着光的衣服他被抱了个满怀，像被抱着此世最珍视的宝物般小心对待——

是他的光。

苹果的香甜抢夺了主动权，生出无限力气的猫魅将他梦寐以求的心上人推倒在地上。地板很冰冷，但是我会让他温暖起来。他深深地望着他日思夜想只敢偷偷打量的面容，跪下去用湿滑的舌头自下而上，舔过被衣物包裹的脐下三寸，光挺立的下身变得更加紧绷，他用牙齿飞快扯下那条碍事的拉链拉下那条窄腰的内裤，硕大挺翘的性器立即弹到了他的脸上。

我在做梦。

他嫣然一笑，将散落至眼前挡住他贪婪视线的发丝别开，柔软的嘴唇包裹住怒涨的前端轻柔地吸吮一口，听见隐忍的闷哼声。“会快乐的……等等我。”我会让他快乐的，他的舌头滑下布满青筋的柱身和饱满的阴囊又勾回顶端，舌面上依旧柔软仅略微粗糙的倒刺如愿吻出光饱含欲念的加重的粗气。他的下身因为这性感的蛊惑，渴求地流出更多贪婪的津液。他很想好好尝尝，饥渴的后穴便滋出羞耻的水声催他快点。于是他小声道歉说下次再用嘴服侍，指尖都泛红的双手扶着那根发烫的阴茎，面红耳赤却依旧勇敢地与光暗下去的蓝眼睛对视。直勾勾地，像要将那片沉睡了风暴的海也吞噬掉般，用发骚到颤抖的臀部缓慢地吞下了整根性器。


	5. 5

五

“……喜欢你，好喜欢你，很久、很、久了，终于……”他坐得很慢，尾巴勾紧了光的大腿，只想用这具恢复omega体质的身体永远记住这个瞬间。紧致的内里吸裹粗长的阴茎，蠕动的媚肉舔舐每一根鼓胀的脉络。饱满的前端破开那个润滑过又收缩成小眼的穴口时，他怪异地感受到了久违的疼痛。黏滑的水液漫过肉壁放大了那股被填满的异样，他像个从未玩过自己的处子一样不知所措。渴求多时的东西隔着腹腔顶弄他平坦的肚子，猫魅望向光的眼神奇怪地染上纯真的色彩。该怎么做才好？竟然真的肏进来了……他回忆自己手淫的片段红着脸撑着光的腹肌，双腿犹豫磨蹭，羞涩的细小呻吟如溪流飞溅。

被发情期调动的alpha的温度比他幻想中的还要火热，烫得他上下拔起的动作逃避似的变快了些，结果受不了被折磨的反倒是他自己。敏感的甬道很快就被没怎么用力的几下肏出更多的肠液，交合处汁水淋漓，频繁的咕啾声落到他耳中愈发显得他不知羞耻。猫魅没敢看被自己弄得黏糊糊的光的下身，英勇盯着光的视线也随着蒸腾的快感变得躲躲闪闪。他的信息素讨好地释放出更多向光撒娇，浓烈的铁锈味便像海啸狂卷咬向了他。撞击光的腰部的膝盖变得很用力，背压床板的脚趾蜷缩地几乎要折断，就要达到高潮——

天旋地转。

光的手环过他光裸的背，轻易翻身将他压在身下。破损的皮肤贴上冰凉又积了水渍的瓷砖，让他的呻吟声化为一声尖叫。尽管肉壁疯狂地挽留，他伸出去抓挠的手抠出肉眼可见的血痕，光还是毫不留恋地拔出了被绝妙的按摩伺候得找不着北的阴茎。空虚让他蓄在眼眶中清醒后再没掉下的眼泪喷涌而出，那个痒得开始自己扭动的骚穴也大声哭号。“光！进来、进来给我，插、插进来唔呜呜、求求你了光……”他语无伦次地喊着心上人的名字，被压着的腿抗拒地挣扎着往光的腰上爬，雪白又挺翘的屁股也在光灼热的手心里碾来碾去，嫩肉肉麻地吸吮他掌心的软肉。“你不要走，不要走，啊、哈，好痒，好难、受！”他急促的高音被突然的闯入打断，卖乖舔弄光撑在地上的手臂的舌也因为这一下缩回喉间哽住了自己。猫魅柔软的屁股被狠狠托着往那根变得更大了的性器上撞，光的腰胯很快就撞出色气的红。

重被贯穿的甬道极度喜悦地容纳了比之前更凶狠的节奏，每一下顶弄仿佛都要将蠢蠢欲动开了口子的生殖腔打开。“太、太快了，要掉、掉下去了呜啊，好深、好舒！呃啊服……”他渐渐说不出成句的话，只能在越来越重的喘息中发出没意义的单音，配上淫靡的激烈水声和肉体震荡的错位感，摇摇欲坠的他勉力伸直了胳膊去勾光的脖子。颤抖的指腹触到的凸起青筋里跳动着沸腾的血——也燃烧了他被肏弄得更加灼热的情欲。

铁锈味愈发厚重，苹果香味几乎化作多年佳酿。当隐藏得很深的敏感点第一次被挺翘的前端挤到时，他狠狠倒抽了一口气卡住所有呻吟，高潮在射精后冻结他快感以外的知觉。他几乎要忘记呼吸，只有饥渴的肠肉不知死活地咬合吸吮，主动将致命点往那根肉棒上送。猫魅爽得弓直脚背在痉挛中蹬着空气，半身倒吊半身栽倒，感觉自己彻底死了一回。而努力侍奉的媚肉也得到了馈赠，光用手臂隔开了他与地面压得更下整个人趴在他身上，棕色的脑袋埋在他耳边，滚烫的精液一滴不剩全部射给了他。他条件反射地拱起腰臀往光的胯上扭，感觉那些东西几乎要流进生殖腔汇入子宫深处。

仿佛打开了什么开关，他像个淫娃荡妇般浪叫着回应光带来的惊人刺激，胡乱地喊着要坏了好多好烫歪着头抽抽噎噎要亲光的下巴。他的英雄没有拒绝，阴茎往深处埋了埋猛地抽出，更多的铁锈味释放出来安抚下意识皱起眉头的猫魅，喘着粗气的吻蜻蜓点水地印在猫魅破了皮的樱唇上。

这个吻是什么意思呢？他的视线因为某种悲观的猜测重又变得模糊，射过一次的阴茎再一次颤巍巍立起，精液在玩弄多次后已经变得很稀薄了，但发情期依旧没结束。发酵过头的甜香失控地横冲直撞，光取杯子喝水的手都被冲击得不可避免得颤抖，有水珠落到猫魅的唇边，古·拉哈·提亚吃吃笑着，通红的舌尖充满暗示地缓慢舔去那一滴液体又在空中打转。灵活、绮丽，他仿佛顷刻间就变了个人。

光释放出更多的信息素压制后辈的躁动，他低下头将含温的水渡给乖顺开口的他，猫魅不那么听话的舌头立即勾住了他的甜蜜地嗦吮起来。变得更硬了的倒刺在光的舌面上刮出血痕，那双一红一绿如同沉睡宝石的眼睛又一次变成魅魔般的心形。有粉艳的色欲盛开，光任凭口中的唾液被贪婪夺走，重重拍了一下不安分的那对翘臀后夺回主动权，给他喂下更多的水，接着在确认对方的呻吟不会哑掉后揉了揉嫩滑的屁股说抱紧我。精液淌到他的腿间，他单手搂着情难自已叫了一声又一声的猫魅往上爬，猫的呻吟便压低了些，却还是拐了弯使劲上扬。夹紧的双腿又湿又滑因为攀登的动作总往下掉，被要来不来的快感磨得难受的猫勾在他腰后的脚爪子就绷紧了徒劳地挠着——挠得他心猿意马，一爬上床就将人重重往被子上颠。

喝过水的殷红嘴唇鲜嫩欲滴充满光泽，剔透的瞳仁盛满疯狂的情动，当光低下身去亲吻磨破的嘴角注入更多的信息素时，幽兰般的吐气钻得他的舌腔一阵酥麻。猫魅像没有骨头一样攀着他吻他，支立起腿腰部款款而动，湿热的内壁因为摇摆的臀部转拧着黏糊的空气，磨得光心痒难耐。他把猫摁在床板上，难耐发颤的那对屁股就不依不饶地碾着被子，像要碾出一个洞：“……里、面，里面好痒，好难受呜呜，光我好难受，你快进来，快进来帮帮我嗯啊……”他皱着眉痛苦呻吟，背扭来扭去，身上身下全是湿的，哭叫的声音也滴着水，光裸的腿左右摇摆。糜烂的甜香比一开始的还要浓郁，几乎要熏没了光坚定下来的意识。

那根炸开的蓬松的尾巴狡猾地缠上光的分身，柔韧湿软的毛按摩着他带来瘙痒的刺激往翻吐的穴肉里带——确实想好好捅捅，把这个不老实的乱奏他心弦的甬道操服帖。在异常的信息素的攻击下光觉得自己的脑子也坏掉了，双手抓着面团般滑嫩的臀肉下身狠狠一挺，猫魅便像烫着一样，整个薄红的身体都缩起来往后爬，攀着他的手松回去瘫软在床，不自觉地向内扣，几乎要攥破手心。

会疼的所以不可以。意识不再清醒的alpha只记住了这一件事情，有力的双手拉近退离的腰部，强行挤进那些通红的指缝。他发干的嘴唇也欺上了那排压着红唇的洁白贝齿，在唇缝汲取温暖湿润。他一遍遍舔舐着猫的津液，耐心摩挲那些咬出血印的痕迹，缠住那条同样急切伸出的舌头细细吮了好一会儿，下身深深浅浅地碾磨。极其艰难地张开口说“我进来了，我在这里，不要再咬自己了”，守护的本能驱使他亲吻那些煎熬所致的热泪，艳丽绽放的花朵便逐渐毒哑了他的嗓子。

“要咬的话就咬我，所以，不要再弄疼自己了——”猫魅失焦的眼波流转着情色的水光，那些齿列依言咬上了他低下去的肩膀。有新鲜的铁锈味爆发开来，他也不知道是被咬破的肌肉流出了滚烫的血液，还是更多的信息素被眼下的疯狂打开了闭锁的牢笼，那个瞬间头皮发麻、脑仁晕眩的光扯散了猫后颈的辫子，咬下那个肿起的腺体，朽烂的黄色甜汁被他尽数吞咽。他留下一个临时标记后便失去了一切思绪，脑中只剩下肏死身下之人的极端念头。而这个或许是他最珍视的发情了的omega远超他的想象，和着水声的黏黏糊糊的嗓音又软又媚，挣扎吐出的感知到危险的泣音也不是求饶。

“光啊……”  
“干、死、我、吧……”。

相连的唇舌再一次分开之时，清醒的猫魅疲倦地阖住眼皮。被动疯狂的光激烈的吻密密麻麻落在他身上，频繁的干性高潮喊哑了他的嗓子，喉腔里萦满了铁锈味的信息素和甜腻的气息。他将那些全部吃掉，努力抬高酸麻的腿引导第二次射进来时变凉的精液往深处的生殖腔流。他的身体打开得很快，发情热让甬道变得湿滑柔嫩淫水连连，临时标记后占有欲勃发的光蛮横又刁钻地肏弄他的敏感点，肏得他潮吹了喷湿了床单，但是alpha的结和粗硬的前端始终不曾进入开了口子的生殖腔。这具身体在常年的抑制剂改造下果然不太对劲，正常的omega这时候是怎样的？他刻意忽略了光心中不愿真正标记他的那个可能性，喘着呻吟，颤抖的双手虚环在光滴落汗水的下颌线条边：那双眼中有我吗？对你而言看到的是我吗？他无声地问着，再一次拱起被捏紫了的腰。

他占据了他的灯火，并且想将他拉到只有他一人独守的，地狱中的庭院里来。只光临一次也好，至少给我留下什么、留下什么永远不会消失的东西……omega孕育的本能催发出更多腐朽的甜香，猫魅重新获得了渴求新生的力气。埋头苦干的光不怎么说话，只会在凶狠的操弄下矛盾地落下守护意味纯粹但粗鲁的吻。而他乖顺地接受了全部的风暴，对隐秘心愿的渴望夺走了他的理智，他本能地摇着臀挑逗更多，感觉自己像一只罪恶的果实。

“不、不够啊光，我还想要更多，想被肏得更湿、更深，你还没有弄坏我……”

他蛊惑的低喘起了点效果，理应听不清任何话语的alpha凭借野兽般的直觉，感应到了他身下omega的“不满意”，精瘦的腰重重地往他通红的屁股里撞——好厉害，猫魅沉醉地夹着双腿勾引那根粗长进得更加疯狂，搂住光的脖子小声撒娇说换背后姿势好不好，想再深、再深一点嘛——光很快就将靠在墙上半坐着的他翻了个身。被体位变动搅出最后一点精液的猫一面浪叫一面柔顺地跪趴在湿透的被子上，向后翘着酥麻的臀缩紧炽热的甬道，看过的色情黄文的片段在脑中回放，哑掉的声音从破碎的呻吟中挤出骚荡的话语：“痒、痒得不行呢光，要你的大鸡巴插进来，整根，全部、啊啊……还不够深，再里一点呜呜——啊嗯！”

啃着他晃动的背的光突然抓住他胸前挺立的乳珠无师自通地揉捻，体内的阴茎快速抽插，饱胀的龟头突入了打开的生殖腔又迅速退出。“乳头好痒，想要你用力地玩我，骚穴也痒，想要你插进来好好捅捅……好难受、难受，快一点、再用力一点，求你操死我嗯啊啊呜！”他抛却了一切像只求欢的母猫尽情扭着酸麻的腰和湿淋淋的屁股，只希望能得到更猛烈投入的大力肏干。

想被彻底肏穿，肏到没有光的肉棒就活不下去，肏到这副淫荡的身体永远记住这个形状，从被操哭到被插射无数次到被肏昏变成淫娃荡妇。想就这样被激烈地做着性别本能追求欲望的事情，到忘记所有不如人意的世事，肏得他永远想不起来那些吃味的夜晚、嫉妒的瞬间和饥渴苦涩的徒劳挣扎。想被他喜欢的这个人活活干死在他的床上，在谁也不知道的疯狂的铁锈味中被疯狂中出到怀孕，精液也好尿液也好全部射到淫乱贪婪的他的肚子里，直到他再也吃不下，只能干哭着求他慢点轻点再慢点。想要被操进生殖腔最深处的子宫内壁，肏到他崩溃地喊老公不要了求求你停，抽搐与痉挛从子宫延绵到腔道连接到敏感的全部肠肉死死吸裹住那根阴茎，最好能将它永远留在里面，让身上的这个人再也不要和他分开——

和射精不同的失禁感觉与又一次干性高潮一并到来，喘着哭个没完的猫魅来不及生出羞耻心就翻着白眼塌下了腰拱直了臀。这个动作几乎要将他折断，而没能进入生殖腔的前端也在他的幻想中成功被吸出了一股奇怪的凉精，冰得他加剧了痉挛与颤抖，叫床声几乎要穿破屋顶。他感到每一滴白浊都汇入了迫切打开的子宫，贪恋敏感软媚的肠肉的温度的光像只缠人的幼犬贴着他。阴茎在甬道里挤碾。惹火烧身的omega流着口水，用额头重重地顶着濡湿的枕头，将后身翘得更高。

“好烫、好多啊，光好棒，好好吃……我、我还想要，还想要更多——不是说了要、要干死我吗，还不够，里面要痒死了啊啊嗯唔！”他自讨苦吃的卖力表现得到了更多的奖励，光的唇舌从蝴蝶骨滑到尾椎，又衔住了竖起的尾巴恶劣地舔弄。尚在高潮中的猫终于知道害怕般迟缓地往前爬，光的胳膊将不再机敏的他迅速抓回来牢牢圈住。抽离些许感到饥渴的甬道因为重获灌溉，再次喷出了更多的水液。黏腻流下他的大腿，光啃了一口嫩滑的臀肉留下重重的标记性齿印，又去吸吮那些刺激他的淫靡液体流过的软肉。这出乎意料的几下将猫魅弄得又去了一次，吐不出东西的性器随着身躯，一并软趴趴地抵在床上只剩下酸麻。后穴的快感却挥之不去，得趣的肠道热情不减初回。他想喊停说不要了，打开的得不到满足、渴望被标记的生殖腔又怂恿他昏头迎合。

请看我吧，来救我吧。他的心声仿佛传进了光的意识之海，欲望重又勃起的光将他翻转过来，折起依旧嫩滑的、啃破血痕的大腿架在肩膀上。性器带着浓稠的杂乱的体液抽出来又挤着黏腻的泡沫肏进去，火热的唇舌也自觉咬住舔弄猫魅诱人的乳尖和些微隆起的胸肉。他夹紧了贴在腰侧的那条腿，泪眼朦胧地向临时标记过他的alpha伸出了索吻的舌头。心灵有所感应的光放开了被蹂躏过的可怜乳尖，宽大的手掌抚过因新的快感而酥麻颤抖的腰腹。肚子很鼓，他首先舔过那颗干净的肚脐用性器描摹出一个占有性的形状，满意地听见他的omega发出娇软的同意的颤音后，往深处一挺，又将舌头裹住了那条可怜的再不能挣扎的软蛇纠缠，誓要榨取苹果最后的芳芬。

淹没在暴风海里的疯狂性爱颠得他渐渐失去意识，只有不断加重的、侵蚀性极强的铁锈味让他记得发出配合的享乐的呻吟。啊啊，饱胀的精液冲洗甬道和柔滑的粘液是全然不同的体验，猫魅瘫软的尾巴重又爬上光的腰肌。他像个吃不饱的妓女那样高声展示所有欢愉。我的眼泪是你不自觉的友好目光化作的液体，我的身体已经融化成你的形状：只接纳你，只让你嵌入，只愿被你占有，只希望你的眼中存在我一个人——

兴奋的他抹去眼泪努力让视线中那个模糊的身影变清晰，散乱的骨架徒劳地拧着床榻宣泄承载不住的快感，踢在光身上的脚丫子被捉住抬高后抖得更加厉害：你会来纠正这份错误吗？他用力收缩被电流刺激到麻木的媚肉榨出光的粗吼，红唇开开合无声地问道你要扫平这项麻烦吗？

数不清的力度和深入逼出他最后一点嘶哑的呻吟，他的臀部恋恋不舍、不吃教训地磨蹭光的趾毛，他已经感受不到任何别的东西，只记得身体里的硬物是他的宝物。柔韧的身体被光摆成各种适合他操干的形状，像个逼真的活着的怎样也不会被玩烂的性爱玩具——你能面对这份棘手的病态情感吗？因为你而坏掉的无法逆转的这起事件，就算你转身离去抛下也不会被责怪的畸形爱恋……猫感觉被顶弄的内脏深处全部变成了敏感点，喘得接不上气，哪怕是在最极限的意淫中也不曾感受过的高潮，截断了他爽到不适的泪水。

这就是天堂，只有他们两人存在的天堂，想要一直继续，永远不要停止。古·拉哈·提亚的大脑一片空白，坏掉的身体不知疲倦地榨取更多的精液斩获无上的快感。他被肏得烂熟，几乎化成了打碎的窖藏多年的苹果酒，芬芳和腐朽交织在一起，容纳不住癫狂的身体与渴求高潮的几近窒息的发情期反复重叠，溢出的淫水泡沫混杂着让他疯狂又甜蜜的铁锈味，只有灵魂还不肯认输般低声啜泣：“即使不被原谅，我也、我也，我也还是喜欢着你——”

……想要拯救一切不轻易放弃的你，会得出什么正解呢。


	6. Chapter 6

六

光在果园中摘下了一颗新鲜美丽、未来毫无疑问会散发着甜美芬芳的青涩苹果。他赞叹这只没有长成的苹果，只觉得它十分可爱，洋溢着生气。他眼中的世界广阔无际，是有无数星砂呼喊他去捡拾的星辰大海。他日夜闻着这颗苹果令人心安的淡淡气息忘记了它的存在，而有一天陌生又熟悉的气味刺激了他难得放空、什么也不去做什么也不去想的大脑。他才发现，这颗苹果不知不觉中已经熟透到开始腐烂了。

为什么？他抹去苹果流出的眼泪，又苦又甜的滋味尖刃般捅破了他的舌尖。  
为什么我会这么喜欢你？朽坏的苹果沉醉在他释放的铁锈味中傻傻地说着，始终固执地回望着他。

七

光在梦里听到门打开的声音，他睁开迷糊的眼睛感应到临时标记过的对象依旧在怀里，房内只有他们二人的气味，于是他紧紧抱住那个软到不可思议的、还含着自己的身体，感到细若一根丝线的颤抖后，又昏昏睡去。当他彻底清醒时，他的后辈散着凌乱的红发睁着露出来的一只通红眼眸，抱着一截被子紧贴着墙与他隔开距离。他想说声早上好，却读出了他描摹自己的脸的复杂眼神而沉默。猫魅想要触摸他的手指在他醒后便一点点挪了回去，光坐起来将更多的干燥被子盖在那身印满红痕惨不忍睹的裸体上，哑着嗓子问你有哪里疼吗……后辈摇摇头，像等待处刑的犯人那样蜷成猫团。光静了一会儿，以为他在害怕，凑近了亲吻他的额头。

他的记忆断片不太清晰，只记得尽管没有真正标记对方，却往里面射了很多射得他哭叫不休……光红着脸翻身下床，在抽屉里找出abo生理急救用品。他连上衣也忘记穿就跑去楼道接热水，所幸清早的周末鲜少人游荡他还穿着裤子。他带着热水和紧急避孕药跪坐在猫魅身边，omega一看到那明显的铝制包装就惨白了脸，颤抖的手推开他递出去的药。挣扎的猫魅费力地直起半身，将手搭在他的肩上想亲吻他，光会错其意扭开了头，去吻向那个已经消肿下去只留下齿印的腺体。

战栗的后辈垂着头颅流下无声的眼泪，默默接受了这个安抚性质的吻。光把随手抓的自己的一件干净衣物套在他身上，低头倒出热水吹了又吹，尝了一口觉得温度正好就剥出了药片捧到了那张红艳的唇边。“虽然没有成结但是射进去让你不舒服了……对不起……”

古·拉哈·提亚怔怔地望他，机械地接过药仰头吞咽；见光还在看他，脸色更加憔悴，木然地张开了嘴示意他没有把药片含住。光没懂他这个举动的含义，斟酌片刻想说话，等来一句我喜欢你。

光开了开口，首先收拾好那些东西躺在猫魅身侧，自下而上地望着那双眼睛。他想起他痛苦的哭声和绝望的告白，也想起色欲昏头时的高潮和快感。喜欢是什么？他在感情一事上向来迟钝。他会为那些荤段子脸红心跳，也会对美丽之人投去欣赏的目光，但是喜欢……他只大致想过和一个他想守护的女性结为家庭过上普通的生活、平安喜乐——猫魅冰冷的手抓起他的摆在被吸吮出吻痕的左胸口，他感受到剧烈跳动的活的心脏。他当然知道他这个动作的意思，他的感情，他追随自己的这颗炽热的灵魂……

“光讨厌我吗？”古·拉哈·提亚用了点力，于光而言依旧是软绵绵的，但他因此出了好几滴汗。他的声音也很飘渺，像是被吹散的抓不住的风。

光摇摇头，他当然是喜欢这个可爱的后辈的。星星一样的后辈，你以为他很安静害羞的时候，他又很活泼大胆，专注的眼神里有着大概本人也不曾注意到的细小光辉。

“那光可以先和我交往吗？”

他颤抖着跪在他身上，红肿的膝盖插进他的腿间轻轻顶弄，汗湿的头发遮住了痛苦的视线却挡不住落在他眼皮上的眼泪，低落的耳朵几乎要埋入红发融为一体。光伸出手将那些发丝撩开，看见一张与心中影像重叠的倔强的脸。他将人带进自己胸前。他的脑子有些混乱，既对恋情这种东西感到陌生，又忌惮那股异样的甜味，不敢轻易刺激猫魅直接拒绝。怎样才能让他不伤心呢？如果他昨天没有失控的话……他隐约记起了性器肏进紧致的生殖腔口的舒爽滋味，只觉得自己禽兽不如。

“……如果你不介意我还没想清楚的话，当然可以。”他没有问他为什么要伪装成beta，左手托着猫魅的屁股换了个抱起来更舒服的姿势，右手一遍一遍地拍打他的背笨拙着唱歌。他唱歌的水平实在很差，并没有被成功催眠的人的眼泪窝湿了他的胸肌。他一面回忆猫魅曾经的歌声暗做比较，一面试探性地问道：“等会儿还是要去找校医看看你的身体情况，学生怀孕的话就麻烦了——”

猫魅像是不安地缩了一下，沉默许久后仰着脸攥紧了手心里的被角，异色眼眸里透着忧郁的水光。他犹豫了一秒，按摩着对方估计正发酸的腰部，慎重地吻上那对颤抖的睫毛。

八

爱梅特赛尔克在约定的地点等了很久，盘算着如何在订好的酒店搞定某个迟钝的家伙。直到星星挂上梢头，电影散场，太阳升起，他回到宿舍打开门闻到omega和alpha结合的气息。烂俗的精液混着流血的气味和苹果的香甜杂糅作一团。他看了一眼那个沉睡的棕色脑袋，和地上沾着红色绒毛的抑制剂瓶子，拿走电脑关上了门。

他在咖啡厅提交自己的学术成果申请提前结束交换，给辅导员发去一封邮件表示他之后会搬出去住，又打了个家政电话委托人傍晚将宿舍里他的所有东西都搬出去丢干净。反正他唯一想要的那颗灵魂已经被别人抢走了。怜悯世人的大英雄怎么可能不去照顾一个对他一往情深主动献身的omega呢？他想他小瞧了那只红色的装beta的猫。Omega的天生优势令他冷笑。日光刺入他的眼瞳，他用手套遮了一会儿心想他果然更喜欢黑暗，站起身拉下窗边的百叶扇。他想起光每一次争吵时愤怒看向他的眼神和沉静思考的面容，以为自己会失礼的疯狂大笑或者流出不甘的泪水，但他只是重又坐回舒适的椅子，沉默地、疲惫地咽下一口苦涩的咖啡，恍觉方才忘记了加糖。

变回二人的恋人的寝室却意外充斥着某种尴尬的气息。缓过神的古·拉哈因为光的体贴照顾很受用，独占了众人的天使、随叫随到的神明一事让他心中的汪洋诞生了喜悦的泡沫。他知道那些药物和后续检查是光对还是学生的两人的负责行为，感情上却不可避免地难过，清楚对方对他的感情并不是同等的炽热——他甚至幻想过自己在光去买饭时把药吐出来，然后在怀孕后偷偷生下孩子永远占据这一份回忆，可是他不能这般无耻对待一个真心实意照顾他、为他担忧的人，所以他喝了很多水将这份心思遮盖。

他在安心的铁锈味中再一次闻到自己腐烂的苹果香，意识恍惚，认为自己生病了，并因此恶心地吐了一地酸水。没有消化完全的药片也吐了出来。他惶恐地翻出自己的急救包掰下双倍的药量重又干咽了下去。不可以、不行，会被讨厌的，会被他厌恶的。他匆匆打扫了那些证据，又想到自己渴求的东西必然远去——或许一开始就不该拥有，得到后失去与从未相交的平行线哪个更糟糕？绝望麻痹了他的情绪，光带着他喜欢的食物回来，他崩溃地跪在原地流泪。

“不要讨厌我，你不要讨厌我，光，好难受，好难受……”他掀起光套上的衣服揉捏肿胀的乳头，露出被蹂躏过的瘦削身体摇着腰想自慰。光打翻了便当抓住他的手，唇擦过烧红的脸颊，再一次咬破了脖子后面那个重新肿起来的腺体。这一次他注入大量的信息素令其直接昏睡，草草换好干爽的衣物抱着他跑去了医务室。校医仔细检查了一遍说这是因为服用了太多抑制剂产生了不良后果，不同的个体会产生不同的副作用；目前的生理情况并不严重没啥办法只能好好养着照顾着，吃药、性交和永久标记一起进行；临时标记也有效，但是一直下去迟早会失效爆发出更大的隐患——光领回了药物头重脚轻地回到寝室，久违地感到这个事件焦头烂额。

他依着恋人的意思拜托校医隐瞒他的性别，给两人的学院请了几天病假连续往图书馆跑了几天查阅这一方面的资料。每天早上从后辈的嘴中醒来，又羞又急地抓人来了两发手淫，彻底解决两人的需求后向对方注入自己的信息素，再带着猫魅前一天准备的三明治便当匆匆离去；下午找熟人通融关系，跑去料理室给恋人偷开小灶煮点营养的东西送回寝室；晚上则带着人走操场保持运动量晒月亮——古·拉哈说白天人太多了，他不想被人盯着看他独占了海德林的大英雄。光面红耳赤，拉着他走进树影里嘀咕：没关系的，要不是你反对，我早跟大家公开我们的关系了。

沉思片刻的猫魅总是红着脸踮起脚尖，拉上光连帽衫的兜帽，在阴影之下伸出了甜甜的舌头偷香一个黏黏糊糊的吻。亮晶晶的绿色眼睛透着狡黠的光，令他心跳停了一拍。光咳嗽一声拉着对方往前走，恋人就竖着尾巴拽着他的手指纹丝不动。

嗯……？他后来都有点回味这个连续几晚都会重复的片场了。

我走累了。古·拉哈大概还是觉得这样撒娇有点害臊，眼神转向一侧只留给他一个红了的侧脸佯装镇定。

那，要我背你还是抱你回去？说好等下去自习室写作业的。光不动声色地瞥了眼对方紧张抖动的耳朵和晃动的尾巴，心想猫魅族就是简单易懂这一点好啊。

他的猫原地立着轻轻摇头，视线转回来只眨了眨眼。

光懂了，做出一个苦恼的表情，发愁说那怎样你才能继续走呢？散步还没结束呢，你最近瘦了好多啊拉哈。他故意低下身对着一只耳朵吹气，月色照耀着异色的眼睛，就像映照出他的身影的，泛起涟漪的银色的湖。猫魅发出一声轻微的呻吟，强装淡定，从容不迫地说你亲我一下我就走一步。

可每次话一出口他的脸就刷地红透，握着光的手局促地收回去欲盖弥彰地挡住脸。光几乎能看见那些因为骚话害羞蒸腾起的白雾热气，他低笑道那亲多了你不能腿软啊，同样有些紧张的手慢慢地上伸，拉开那双因紧张而变凉轻抖的手后紧紧握住。他自己的手心总是很热，有时甚至会出一点汗，温了一会儿，两人交叠的部分暖起来的同时便带了点湿润，就像被彼此亲密啄吻过一般。

月亮挂在树梢，晚风吹掉了光眼中的雾霭，洗刷出两枚亮得惊人的蓝水晶。猫魅心跳加速地后退了一步，瞪大了眼看见他的神明仿佛从月亮上掉下来，英俊明朗的脸一点点靠近，温润的吻如同坠落的星辰掉到他唇间，甘美得要命。

“好甜。”光简洁扼要地评价一句，假装自己的脸不曾发烫；而猫魅矜持地向前迈出一步，低下头咳了一声，再次勇敢地仰起了苹果般红扑扑的脸向前凑了凑。“一步。”他的声音镇定，尾巴却摇得很欢快。

他真可爱啊，光于是又一次吻了上去。

而谁也不肯闭上频繁闪烁的眼。


	7. Chapter 7

九

古·拉哈几乎以为这就是恋爱。短暂的养病生活结束后，他每天醒来，都觉得从众人手里抢来的幸福在以一种诡异的速度流逝。光对他像对恋人履行职责，也像宠爱一只宠物。他总是患得患失地洗漱，盯着还很昏暗的天边直至浅色的鱼肚白浮现，最终在光的闹钟响起之前爬到对面那张床铺。整套床上用品都被换成了崭新又水洗过的深棕格子，猫魅躺在那上面就感觉自己紧贴着光的毛发，光也确实习惯性地侧出一个位置留给他爬上来。每次他默念着“我只是偷偷睡个回笼觉”躺在自己的位子上，静静地望着熟睡的光，他的alpha感应到他靠近的气息，就会用力嗅几下后一把抱住他的肩膀亲一口。接着面红耳赤魂不守舍的某人就在不知不觉中将手伸向后方，脚背勾着床脚的栏杆身子往下挪，厚唇一张含住已经勃起的性器。

可光憋红了脸给他和自己打手枪不停地吻他，就是不肏他。

虽然可能是因为他也不敢在一大早就发浪淫叫求他，吞下的双倍避孕药和医院拿来的恢复药剂让他对自己失控的发情期心有余悸。他喜欢光藏起来的铁锈味，但是厌恶那些本质苦涩的药片。生活总要继续，他应该想点别的办法积极主动一点。他想起那天看见的树林的那个吻与约会的邀请，虽然对方没有成功达成一起看电影在校外过夜的成就，但他也要有这个经历……这绝不是吃醋！这只是交往又有了标记关系（虽然是临时的）的两人应该补上的流程。

古·拉哈如此暗示自己，在课余时间穿着长袖长裤戴着帽子，做贼心虚地跑进图书馆的角落上网搜索教程。光是不是对他没有性趣了呢，还是自己太淫荡把人吓跑了，看完电影怎样才能拉近两个人的距离……那些脸红心跳的内容让他一惊一乍立起的耳朵几乎要穿透帽子。他本想在寝室上网，幸好没敢这么做，否则光看到他炸毛的尾巴和耳朵又要关心地靠近问他怎么了。那样的话，他一定会被对方对他释放出来的信息素迷得晕乎乎——交待一切，也就没可能制造惊喜了。

但是这也太刺激了，这样真的可以吗？他的尾巴在椅子下兴奋地摆来摆去，最终他吃了点医生开的镇定药，背着书包逃回了宿舍。锁门，爬床，盖被子手淫一气呵成，湿漉的下身流出大量黏液，空虚的后穴吞吐出不知廉耻的水声。他匆匆跑去冲澡，心想或许首先应该买个解决生理问题的玩具，毕竟光一副躲着他的样子。泄气的猫魅因此重新鼓足了研究新的攻略计划的劲，终于在一个天气晴朗的周末的夜晚问光等会儿要不要看电影。

“现在？”锻炼后冲完澡的光快速套好衣服，黑色短T被水渍浸湿勾勒出他的胸肌，他擦了擦还滴着水的短发，接过恋人递来的梳子愣了一下。

猫魅的头点得像小鸡啄米，见他没反应便立即失落地耷拉了耳朵。

光不露声色地梳了下头发，单手在手机上打字说抱歉我有急事不能去帮忙了，然后清清嗓子说好啊几点啊立即走。

“不能的话就算了给你添麻烦了……诶诶？”

光快乐地揉了揉那对重新精神的耳朵，手下的猫魅傻了几秒回过神，从衣柜里抱起一个袋子冲进了浴室。平时这个时候他一般做什么来着？光坐回位子检查钱包和手机电量，走到阳台观察了片刻天象，觉得今明两日的确是个晴朗的适合约会的好天气，听见浴室里潺潺的流水声。他翻了翻记事本决定把明天一整天空出来，或许他可以和后辈做点别人会做的事情，比如爬山？去农田观察矮人棉？海德林有个都市传说是采摘矮人棉有概率获得一个矮人，不过他们得了也没什么用处的样子，矮人可以食用吗？

这个季节看海也不错，拉哈好像很喜欢盯着他的蓝眼睛看的样子，感觉他很喜欢蓝色。他翻到之前和爱梅特赛尔克争论辩论记下的困惑，合上书页看了一眼空荡荡的第三个床位。事发突然那天把人咕了真是有些歉意，再联系的时候对方倒也没说什么渐渐就淡了联系，这个不明白的跟历史学有点关系的问题或许可以问问拉哈，毕竟他年纪虽小已经是博览群书的“贤人”了……他想起那些听了他吟唱叙事诗后崇拜的要签名的女孩子，感叹恋人是个小偶像的同时心中诡异地有些不悦。

阳台的玻璃门不声不响地推开了，他听见很轻的脚步声，瞄了眼时钟开玩笑说拉哈你洗好久啊说好的猫猫不喜欢水呢？他以为会听到惯常的猫魅族不是猫哦的正经回复，半天却只感受到急促不稳的呼吸声，心里一慌开口问你是不是哪里不舒服——转过了头。

猫肉眼可见地轻颤着。

他咽了口唾沫摸了摸对方的手，不冷，还很烫；他用手背去探对方刘海下的额头，不热，是凉的；他掐了一把自己的脸，很疼，他咬了一口自己的手指，没怎么用力只感到一点麻就被对方慌乱地拔出来放进口中舔舐，倒刺轻柔地吻过那点牙印又吐出来。银丝流连被猫魅全部舔干净，口腔虽然有点色但温度也很普通，对方没有发烧，没有感冒，临时标记很稳定，一切正常。

那双耳朵和尾巴一并垂下，蚊子般的声音喃喃问道：“很糟糕吗……？”

岂止有点——挺糟糕的，简直太不妙了，光的脑中闪过某些情色漫画的片段，正常发育并且不久前才和身处发情期的omega做过摆脱了处男之身的年轻男大学生，捂住了嘴眼神狼狈，迟钝的本心险些将心底的咆哮脱口而出——“不会，挺好看的，真的。”他扫见恋人通红的眼眶里羞到极致快要爆发的泪水，头一回拐过弯赶紧抢救一番。“你喜欢吗？”大胆的猫魅咄咄逼人提出致命问题，突然凑上前，吓得什么也不害怕的纯情大英雄突兀地向后退了一步，喉结滚动，咽下并不存在的唾沫。

“喜、当然喜欢的！话说你这身哪来的，而且为什么……”他克制着自己不去看短裙和不透肉白色长筒袜勾勒出的一圈雪白大腿，眼神上移看见对方低头在胸前系领带。电吹风吹蓬松的头发全部解了下来，发尾落在精致挺立的锁骨前。那锁骨已经比一些女孩子的要突显很多了。再往下是短袖衬衫的领口和空调房里会穿的黑色线衫，红色的格裙令最近文静很多的人增添了点前几年活泼时的样子……他帮一个调节环掉了的女生紧急缝补过这种裙子，当然是把自己没用过的体操服借给对方换上，自己坐在门外缝的。后来那个经常喜欢穿制服的红发猫魅还无比热情地追在他身后，送给他好吃的巧克力以作答谢。

光绝望地蒙住眼睛，心想自己应该没有什么过激的性幻想也没什么特别嗜好，此刻觉得不好意思难为情一定是因为那身裙子太过贴身地勾勒出曼妙的身体。身形比常见的同族人都要娇小的古·拉哈在柔软散发和乖巧制服的衬托下，几乎像个真正的女孩子——在他眼中甚至比女孩子还要娇美，明明他男装的时候从未这样想过。近来他的体重有所增加，但是抑制剂的副作用让他依旧消瘦，细腰纤腿在衣物的修饰下，实在当的住一句以假乱真。

猫魅在他手背上亲了一下：“裙子……是欠我人情的学姐买小了尺码送我的，周末出去人很多吧，要是被别人看到你和男人约会就不好了。”他的声音越说越小，最终可疑地消失了。

光吨吨吨喝了一瓶运动饮料掩饰口干舌燥，鼓励人的本能发作一边说没关系的啊不过你这样穿也很好看，一边上手调整那条没系好的领带。他的动作很娴熟也很小心，绷紧身体的猫魅却触电般发出一声娇媚的呻吟。最后完成一个手工系领带的证明，光被这声音烫得差点后退，猫也难为情地垂下头。“那、那我们走吧？”见势不对，光迅速打开柜子取出一件有兜帽的红色外套盖住发抖的恋人，“外面风好大给你遮遮——”他迅速收拾了个小挎包背在后头，首先推开门做贼般左右打量，见没人后快活地朝屋里勾勾手。

老实说，怪兴奋的，心里还有一点异样的高兴，大概他的本质也没他想的那么纯情。光感觉自己有些猥琐，习惯性地牵起猫的手。其实被看到也没有关系，他既然说出口答应了对方，就不会畏惧任何风言风语。猫是背着小布包戴上口罩跑过来的，他锁好门，身上有股柔软的芬芳。光就又恍惚走了神。

“哇，阿光你什么时候约了个这么漂亮的女孩子？还是猫魅族的姑娘。”走出男女合住宿舍楼没多久，古·拉哈就听到熟人的寒暄，心头一颤，他圈住光的腰就把脸埋在他的背后不愿见人。这个动作做的有点急，某个隐秘的地方兴奋地摩擦。他咬紧了牙关才克制住害怕被发现的呻吟，对自己之前做下的大胆行为稍微产生了些后悔的心情。

光感应到身后人的不安，手掌轻揉他兜帽下藏起的耳朵，向来人微微一笑竖起一根手指敷衍了过去，带着人疾走。恋人紧张的表现搞得他心跳也加速起来难以平静，怎么说呢，有种古怪的偷情的感觉。再一次觉得自己脑子不好使、胡思乱想的光痛心疾首地锤了自己一下，牵起拉哈冰冷的手搓了又搓，顽固地想将其温暖——羞赧的尾巴从裙下钻出，不轻不重地抽了他一下。兜帽滑落下来，露出带点水光的局促眼神。标记对象急促的呼吸清晰地砸向石板路，他像踩了地雷一样咋咋呼呼地松开对方被搓红的肌肤。

猫不吭声了，一时间只能听见车水马龙的聒噪，路灯将猫的影子拉得很长。他低头望见身影逐渐重叠的两人，心想恋人实在很敏感，把握界限真的好难……最终还是在那双湿漉漉的濡慕的眼神攻势中败下阵来，主动握回了对方的手。

看电影看电影，看什么电影呢？黑漆漆又静谧的氛围似乎很适合接吻，听说甚至有人会……今晚见到女装恋人就不对劲的光，猛然想起中学时帮老师没收地摊文学无意读到的过激片段，心间小鹿乱撞敲响了无数鼓面。反观古·拉哈当事人本猫，尽管耳朵通红、绒毛微颤、按在他指间的手无比用力，腰背却挺得笔直面上也一片风轻云淡。虽然也可能是狡猾的口罩挡住了一切表情。我这样意淫后辈好丢人啊……光的脑子里闪过无数光怪陆离的描写，仿佛从冰水堕入火海，迷迷糊糊中又意识到后辈已经是每天陪他睡回笼觉的恋人，偶尔遐想也不犯罪吧？

结果电影结束他也没有关心过影片内容，漫长的片尾播放中响起了优美柔和的音乐，光走神地想等会要是讨论剧情的话，自己该编出什么借口。很有素质的工作人员暂时没有开灯，冷气很足，他坐在情侣座上环紧了靠着他的恋人，庆幸自己多带了一件外套给人披上，又惊觉这个贴合他的幻想的气氛实在有些旖旎——猫魅突然趴在他腿上，耳朵支起戳上他的腹部。全凭伟大的意志力，光才没有惊愕地原地起跳。他的手不自觉抚上对方背部轻柔滑过，像安抚一只真正的猫。他紧张地问你不舒服吗？猫魅呼出一声可疑的咕噜声说没事是钥匙掉了。

他的omega往他左腿侧挤着半身，裙摆下的大腿紧紧贴着他的若有若无地蹭。光摸到他后脑勺柔顺的红发，光裸的肌肤有意无意地摩挲着他的长裤。这样会磨红的，他大腿处的皮肤那么白嫩，吸吮得重一些就会一副被疼爱到破皮的夸张样子……他的手按住了那双不安分的腿，猫魅弓悬的腰就反翘凹出两个被织物紧裹的腰窝。闷哼声被他的外套吞食殆尽，光尴尬地察觉自己有点硬了。

一定是因为对方太叫人惊艳了，让他想到许多杂七杂八的东西。所以绝不是我的错。他内心天人交战，急忙将人抄起摆回右边的位置说我来找吧。他掏出手机开了手电筒，感叹醉心读书的猫总是忘记自己有手机这种便利的东西。不安的恋人往他腰侧拱了拱，难为情地把脸埋进他背后小声道歉。他心猿意马安慰几句，始终没有发现那串钥匙。

反倒看见猫魅的小腿，皮鞋和长袜包裹出美好的曲线。那双腿握在手里会不自觉扭动抬高，露出淫水连连的粉嫩入口。仅有一夜的断片回忆让他大脑充血一阵晕眩，橘光中猫魅凸起的足踝处沾上了灰尘，还有其他什么亮晶晶的东西，蜿蜒出一道很长的压痕，令人产生想揉搓的欲望。腿袜之上便是短跑爆发起来也颇有气势的膝盖和大腿，在他看不见的地方，洁净光滑的腿根紧紧贴合着夹着裙摆。说起来短裙之下不知是否穿了平角安全裤呢？感觉女孩子会很在意，虽然身边这个是货真价实的男人。

有一股很淡的苹果香悄然回绕，他条件反射地坐起，往恋人脖子处吸了一口气；确认没有发情后，顺势在他倒抽气的嘴角落下一个安抚的轻吻。“没事，我带了钥匙——”光哑然了，摸向腰侧的手只摸到自己的裤子和恋人躲开的腰肉。

他快速计算翻墙回屋的三种路线，与抱着穿着短裙的猫魅翻窗不走光的可能性，又研究了一下回家住的车程，最后决定不要轻易放弃挣扎，打算向影院的工作人员求助。但是一只熟悉的手，藤曼般触上他暴露无遗的裤裆。声音软软糯糯、眼睛朦胧水汪的猫抖着耳朵仰着脸瞧他，眼角飞红：“我，我订了房间，可以的话……”他不说话了，只绽出一点紧张的笑颜，偏开视线，轻轻摇晃手中发亮的智能机。

光已经不记得惊讶和意外两词怎么写了，他被主动起来的对象牵着手往地图上的那个地点走，心想他真好看、女装很美、太可爱了，以及他原来并不是不会用手机啊……黄色废料接二连三闪过，他胡乱地找话题打破僵硬的气氛。今晚吃的奶油三文鱼真不错，风好凉啊你会冷吗，天边的云真好看啊星星像棉花一样。猫魅敷衍的回应夹着细碎的嗯哼，时不时重重地摁紧了他的手。他担心对方觉得自己无聊，急忙补充道：“拉哈今天真可爱，哦我不是说裙子，平时也很好看，我不是把你当女孩子，是很帅气英俊的好看，今天尤其——”他说得颠三倒四，举手拨开一支低垂的枝桠，走进一片罕为人至的昏暗树影。猫魅再无动静，想来是被他夸赞到羞涩、或者心生无语。下一秒他就被突然喘息不止瘫软的恋人压住，栽在黑暗中的长椅上。

脊背撞上椅子感到短暂的火辣。兵荒马乱中他尝到一滴咸味的泪水，第一反应便是箍住对方不让其滑落到地上。他的手捏紧了猫的腿袜，却触到一片湿滑。苹果酱的罐子被摔碎，香味和什么东西空吮出的水声一并传入他耳间。光怔怔问“你——”手指却自觉顺着黏液往上走，刺痛与兴奋的快感一并从后脊爬上心口。外套遮挡的一小半裙摆已经湿透了，他摸到绳索下柔嫩滴水的穴口。顶在他昂扬龟头上的柔软小腹凹瘪下去，有什么东西被挤出来了一点，刺破了空气喊出一声咕噗。而绳索关不牢的软肉挤出一根粘糊的胶制线头，猫求他帮忙的啜泣声里染着鲜明的情欲。

海德林在上……

脑中的弦断得干净，他想也没想两指夹住那条线扯出一颗椭圆又狭长的橡胶制品。他扫了一眼上头湿润透明的体液，心烦意乱地丢远了。穴肉翕合挤压出的啵唧咕啾的水声印证了他的猜测，猫魅吟出绵长的气音也弓起了腰。他的omega在他刻意避免插入性交的情况下，欲求不满只能用这种法子满足自己，还是以为被厌倦了找了些新鲜法子，再一次主动献身？他第一次尝到一点爱情相关的迷惘，曾经规规矩矩普通的未来设想被打破后也不曾苦恼，眼下却被说不清的思绪搞得不是滋味。

可怜的猫因为空虚寂寞又塌下腰呜咽出声想翘起臀肉求欢，光迅速在那个即将走光的裙摆下重重一拍把人压老实了。“对、对不起……我，我忍不住站不稳了唔……哈呃啊……”他的猫摘下口罩塌着双耳抱紧了他的腰，挺翘的性器没完没了地蹭着他的，清液弄湿了他的衣服，也弄软了他的心。

他一直以为自己是个直男，也从未想过有一天会败在omega的变异信息素攻击下，然后睡了同一个寝室的好兄弟好后辈。猫的情感炽热真挚，他也知道喜欢一个人不需要理由。然而他真的做好守护这个人的一生的准备了吗？他的肉体与欲望是真实的，当永结同心的模糊对象变得明晰，红发猫魅的欢声笑语逐渐丰满了那个概念上的伴侣定义，他感觉自己的临界点也浮出浑浊的水面——可依旧飘在浓雾之海中。当他想起那晚失去意识前最后感知到的腐朽的苹果气息时，内心深处比起迷茫却更加酸涩，只希望永不见到那种自毁式的绝望。

“……是我不好，身为你的alpha没有满足你。我道歉。”光抛下了那些沉重愧疚地说，释放出一点信息素安抚欲火焚身的两人。他重重按揉同样被绳索勒出凹印的臀肉，用手帕象征性擦了擦自己的手指，就着那些体液伸进去做扩张。猫魅的腿颤抖着往他腰上爬，披在肩上的外套被尾巴甩在椅边，双手和渴求的湿吻一并落在他的脖侧。

而他扯松了自己亲手系的领带，压低了被陈年佳酿浸浴过的嗓音，去诱引他发出更多美妙的声音。火热的唇舌穿进绳结勾勒的侧颈，吮出颗颗鲜艳欲滴的草莓。猫魅抖得厉害死死咬住嘴唇，下巴撞击他的头旋。光咬得很重又舔得很轻，反复挑逗恋人无法忍受的敏感之处，手指不停地揉碾肉壁，又探进第三根合拢了继续捣弄，把人玩得直接喷精只能哑然抽气后，才一字一顿地问道：

“不过，你更喜欢想要的东西是什么呢？拉、哈？”

十  
塞过玩具的肉穴又湿又滑，紧致的肉壁因为润滑和扩张得当，迎接高潮时也卖弄出与之前不同的风骚。收缩程度堪比发情期的痉挛卖力地吸吮光的手指渴求更多，猫魅坠入欲海的意识浮浮沉沉，只想高声浪叫释放这惊人的快感。有夜鸟掠过叶影。亮出尖锐的鸣叫，露天闪烁的星星和远处些微的路灯也提醒了他，令他的羞耻心翻涌而上，臊得他张口咬住了光的肩膀。裹着绳子的肉体紧贴他每日馋着的健美身躯。他的衬衫还穿在身上，前襟却淫荡地袒胸露乳。他现在庆幸自己没有一时昏头，在捆了身体塞了跳蛋后还穿上那条女式胸衣令当下更加难堪。情潮引着他扭着饥渴的屁股，用讨好的亲吻去回答光那个难以启齿的问题。

乳头在一路的走动中早被磨得红肿肥大，他想起那晚光意乱情迷时意外按揉那里带来的麻痒，想要的心情暴露在欲念满满的眼神中。光像热情帮助别人那样很好心地低头吻他，健康整齐的牙齿叼着葡萄顶端那个蒂子慢条斯理地舔弄，用力啃咬的同时，在下身作乱的手指也狡猾地屈起挠掉那些黏糊的体液。他只能狼狈地小声求他快点用力点，在后腰被强有力压制的情况下，艰难地摇晃屁股获取更多的快感。

“你不说的话我怎么帮你呢？”

他的英雄是闪耀的灯火，有着说出去会被所有人质疑的铁锈味的信息素，竟还意外地会在清醒的情事中恶劣使坏。像个坏人，呜呜——古·拉哈被他询问你要什么的刻意低音勾引得肉欲激迸、浑身发痒，只想化为不知羞耻只会发情的动物，诱他狠狠肏干自己。

可这是野外。他最终还是羞赧万分地，挺胸迎合光的唇，翘臀欢送光的手，揽着对方青筋鼓动的脖子隔着衣物在那个厚实的背后留下道道抓痕，耳朵卖乖地垂到极低去蹭光的头发。求饶的蚊子般的细音湿的溢出淫水，娇媚到一出口就让他后悔想逃。

“想你、你的肉棒肏进来，想吃你，想你插进来干我……呜啊……”彼此都清醒的状况下说淫词浪语加剧了他的敏感，甬道内的水声因本人的感官刺激更加丰沛。而他的诚实又一次得到了奖励，光一遍遍将那根粗长挺翘撞进来，每一下都捣在最深的敏感点上。同样浸满情欲的、嘶哑的声音性感地拉长了问他：他好还是玩具好？喜欢被绳子抱还是被他抱？这两个问题他倒是答得很快，因为选项显而易见根本无法比较。只是光发狠的肏干太深太重，总让他觉得对方在吃奇怪的飞醋，心里也产生了有些得意的欢喜。刺激过度的软肉颤着包裹吸吮那根肉棒，酸麻令他的浪叫声破碎成一滴滴高浓度的糖浆，只能断断续续地、艰难地说你最好、最喜欢你。

碍事的绳子被光研究了几秒就灵巧地解开了。生了茧会给肌肤带来更多快感的宽大手掌穿过他敞开的织物，游走他紧绷多时终于放松下来的身体。他射出的精液弄脏了光的裤子，裙子从因为连续不断的哭喘而凹缩变细的腰部滑落，又因为九浅一深、节奏丰富变化的顶弄要掉不掉地搔刮着胯骨。布料摩擦、唇舌爱抚、所爱之人紧贴的体温和与光紧密结合带来的多重快感，将他彻底变成一个顾不得环境只想叫床哭喘的荡妇。而光被他的痉挛与扭蹭激出更多的骚话。

“哪里好，喜欢哪里？”他被高潮后敏感缩进的肠肉咬得险些出精，几乎感觉自己要被酥热融化。征服欲与占有欲一并喧嚣，光爱不释手地摸着光滑年轻的肌肤，每一下都往最深处的媚肉狠狠碾磨。富有生的气息的肉体已经恢复了它本有的健康，他的猫一声高过一声哭着说慢点、慢点，最后只能可怜兮兮、抽抽噎噎地亲他的嘴嗦他的舌。糜乱的水声连绵不绝，银丝交缠勾搭出浓烈的情色意味。古·拉哈后仰着垂落一节松垮的绳子的脖子，又去了一次，水做的眼睛折出地狱里仅有的细小微光，兴奋的花茎再不能射出任何东西。他媚态横生，娇喘难止，全身上下遮的严严实实，唯有紧贴光的只有光能看见的的裸露部分是漂亮的红。

“你的大、深，快嗯！又多，要干死我了……”失神翻着白眼、流着口水的猫的脖子被光扶回肩窝，滑溜溜的舌头便脱力地舔上他的锁骨示好。柔软的耳朵黏人地蹭着他滚动的喉结。他的呻吟百转千回，透着高潮的极乐和野外露出的羞耻兴奋，柔韧的身体不同于常见的柔弱的omega，绝不轻易言弃地重新缠上他的身体。尽管丰富的神经末梢依旧传导着至上的癫狂快感，却还是勉强瘫软下去的腰臀摆动起来。

契合无比的交媾最终还是榨出了他克制了许久的精液，光勾紧了他的膝弯想要将人嵌进自己怀中。不在发情期的omega不会打开生殖腔，他的猫绞紧了腿疯狂地扭着又丢了一回，胡乱地哭喊着要被肏死了，在他的锁骨上撞出几口血痕宣泄过多的、无法消化的快感，退了一半腿袜的小腿缠紧他的腰。光闷哼一声，报复性地含住他的嘴唇用力吸走所有的芬芳。这个姿势猫含不住他的精液，他的裤子像打翻了墨水一样洇开了，有白浊渐渐滴落到地上，而仿佛从水中捞出来的猫也终于散开了蜷缩勾紧的指尖败下阵来，连哭的力气都使不出，被捣成一滩果泥。

想抱着他躺在柔软的床上亲吻，想用唇舌喂他喝甜甜的果汁，看他半睁着迷离的眼十足信任地伸出舌头补充水分。黏黏糊糊地，在只有两人在的黏黏糊糊的房间。有什么东西悄然改变了，光以为自己一定是得了胶水融化的怪病，当下只想将这颗勇敢生长的秀丽的树紧紧粘在自己怀中。酒店的床会比寝室的软，也更大，雪白的被子将他裹起来，就可以打扮成结婚的礼服装束——

光陡然缩紧了瞳孔，捡起一旁的外套盖住了尚在余韵中的猫。他用宽大的兜帽挡住了猫疲惫困惑的“nya”叫，性器抽出来捂着猫惊喘的嘴，用手帕卷成条往那个翕动的穴口塞了塞。古·拉哈难受地蜷缩起来，激烈性爱后绵软的身体凭本能攥紧了光的衣服——被无意识地抓挠得皱巴巴的t恤令他面红耳赤，光单手撑着他的臀部揽着他的腿弯将他抱起来，像抱小孩子或者人偶那样。他意识到了什么，唇舌慢慢贴上光的右肩，舌尖温柔舔过早先时候留下的牙印，忽略掉背后几处不怀好意的调笑声。

但是他的耳朵还是慌张地立起，环着恋人脖子的双手也不自觉用了些力。他反应过来自己或许弄疼了对方，便急忙轻柔地往那个被自己吻出来的红痕吹气，专注地差点没听清那些人在说什么。

“哥们你这个妞叫的真不错啊，”  
“这裙子，是出来援交的高中生吗？说个价钱让给我怎么样啊？”  
“……老大你看那个尾巴，这还是个猫魅女人啊！”  
“哇这么多水，我们可以一起来一发吗……唔！”

其实说什么都无所谓，他可没觉得他的alpha会输，就算他是个看起来派不上用场的omega，好歹装b多年拿到过萨雷安史学院的贤人称号。难得被喂饱一回，肉体有些疲软，精神却很亢奋。年轻人用下脑子单打一个应该也没什么问题唔……

古·拉哈听见迅疾的撕碎空气的凛冽风声，也看见额前红发与棕发交织奔驰的掠影。那个雨夜第一次感应到的铁锈味剥去了欢好时克制过展现出的亲和，电闪雷鸣的暴乱与腥风血雨一并炸裂开来，像一把砍向夜空的巨剑，誓要将这黑暗彻底劈裂。他在跳跃的波动中匆匆瞥见光的眼神，在这之前它是点着明灯的温暖篝火，一记腿击之后就变成了闪着银光的、锐利刺眼的刃锋。当所有声音寂静下来，仅剩潮湿的液体沉默流淌，光的视线转回了他。他挠挠脑后，将激战中乱糟糟的发弄得更惨不忍睹，笑容依旧温柔，眼睛却闭着弯成月牙的样子：“才发现没拉上裤链，我太逊了，拉哈不要笑我哦——”

优秀的alpha战斗后会更加兴奋，那根从他体内退出没有多久的性器无言地抵着那卷碍事的帕子几乎想就这样径直而入。后颈发热的猫魅在兜帽的阴影下有些羞赧地望着光，心怦怦直跳：他的英雄到底还有多少没有被他发现的面孔啊……以及他到底什么时候才愿意睁开那双眼睛呢。他的恋人睫毛轻颤，呼出一口灼灼的热气，弯起的嘴角变得平直。光再度睁开表面宁静暗潮急涌的水晶般的眼，古·拉哈便觉得只是被那样默默注视，自己就又一次怦然心动坠入爱河深处，并且永远无法浮起。

永远。

所以他也咧开温柔的笑，小心翼翼地捧起了光的脸，朱唇轻启，将因汹涌情欲而颤抖的舌头，虔诚地送入那张微微张开的嘴唇；像将自己的全部，都就此献给了他。

Alpha没有发情期，他也不是易感人群，只是失控这件事情是确实发生了。光庆幸两人周日没有选课，他把身体柔顺精神亢奋的猫魅按在树上从背后进入，肏得人意识全无像只被拉长的猫咪弯成一把搭在树上的弓；他把人推倒在垫着外套的草地上，抽出性器，抬高了袜子皱巴巴的腿，吮吸白嫩的大腿肉，又在猫痉挛之时重新插入将他体内精液腺液捣成了浆沫。汁水淋漓的香艳场景让他更加狂热，铁锈味与甜美的苹果芬芳突突地刺激他的大脑，炮灰浓重的血腥味点燃了他的战斗欲望。恋人哭得很凶，叫床的声音几乎要哑掉，但还是像先前那样，固执地喊着不要停还要还要，最后只能翻着白眼流着眼泪被活活被操坏。

吸引你们的这颗苹果是我的，是我的，只是我的。他每插射对方一次，心中怒火便减弱了一分，最终只剩下一颗纯粹的爱美之心，所有爱抚的动作也变得轻柔。被肏熟的苹果甜味愈发浓烈，几乎要把他灌醉。最后他也射不出任何精液，只能舔大了昏睡的猫的乳头激起最后一点抽搐，用备用的手帕堵住那个承载了他的贪婪的同样贪婪的洞口，将人抱去了宿舍楼的墙下。门禁还没有开，被喂过头的猫双手缩在胸前显得十分乖巧，鼓鼓的肚子里全是他的精液。

他费了点力翻过了墙，有一滴汗落在猫的唇边，再然后是没有难度的翻窗。他们的寝室在一楼，他的长腿跨上细长的窗台，怀中动了动，猫露出一个没有任何负担的最最纯净的笑容，几乎就是天使。古·拉哈像梦到什么好事情，喊他的语气很轻快，通红的指尖攥紧了他的胸口，舌头一伸舔掉了那粒汗珠又笑了起来。光注意到他的恋人因为咸味皱起了眉。

他好笑地摸出一根金属细条捣鼓两下打开了锁上的窗，跳了进去。累极的猫魅打了个呼，尾巴绕过腰上的外套缠上了他的胳膊。他亲了亲耳道里的那些绒毛，举起阳台洗衣服的两张小凳子走进浴室。花洒流出潺潺热水，遍布红痕的猫魅感受到热气忽然呜呜地抱紧了他。或许他们应该早点搬出去找个有浴缸方便清理的房子，光解开他的衣服，抽出了那条报废的帕子。


	8. Chapter 8

十一

他们通常一周做一次，一次便是整晚。年轻人的精力过分旺盛，平日得闲时的小动作便是调剂的甜点。古·拉哈照镜检查红痕时，会看见那个平息下去、不再肿胀的腺体，偶尔会生出一丝没能永久标记的惆怅。他隐约察觉出光的态度又变了一些，却再一次做了逃兵不愿开口，生怕听到什么令自己伤心的回复。他应该再努力一点积攒更多的幸福，等到把握更充分的时候再表明心意……如今光比从前更加在意自己。或许这样也已经够了。恒星的光辉永存不灭，有幸被宠爱便已是奢望。

近来他更热衷于在学校附近寻找合适的房子，只因为搬出去方便做更多的料理。忙于准备守护天节活动总是错过食堂热菜、又没工夫出去吃的光便不用点外卖，三明治总会吃腻，他的课业增多赶不赢送热的食物，料理室又常有社团活动和规定的开放时间，而忙起来的拂晓联盟经常忘记这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

他还有很多新的想法，萨雷安院突如其来的第一届亚拉戈古代史学研讨会却打乱了他的节奏，抽中水晶塔论题的他起先还能挤出时间给策划星芒节活动的光泡咖啡，最后被繁多的难以解读的资料逼到通宵赶死线时，却变成了光给他削苹果当茶点。那些小兔子刻得活灵活现，比他的作品生动多了；甚至光买回来的水果都比他挑的要美味。古·拉哈私底下摸鱼研究了半天，发现原来真不是自己的偶像恋人滤镜太深，而是校门口水果店的老板娘答谢光帮过的一点小忙，塞过来的永久私心。

他的英雄是这样被世界爱着的。

他趴在桌子上睡着，醒时永远躺在自己的床上，枕边偶尔会遗落一根棕色的短发。晨雾散去，早早出门的光会留给他一瓶新送来的牛奶，永远被热水壶的盖子温过。猫魅也是那天发现自己有点不对劲的。他明明将洗干净的玻璃瓶摆在门口的筐子里，等光回来计划着晚上散步的时候一起搬去超市回收——空中隐约的奶香味却越来越重，胸口一阵难受，他下意识就按了按。最近作息紊乱，他一有时间时就往肚子里塞很多食物补充能源，忙得焦头烂额难得清闲，这才惊觉胸肌好像鼓了点。

可他没有锻炼啊，肌肉会从天而降吗？两乳软绵，压下去全是肉感不会令人想到健壮，反倒有湿润泌出，吓得他以为自己流血，直拍亮灯对着门就掀起了卫衣低头查看。门锁开了，叼着块哈密瓜的光嘀嘀咕咕地走进来，看见他便张大了嘴。

他下巴够着衣摆，三指按压双乳，拇指分别按压红点，有白色的东西流到肚脐的凹窝，地上一道钝音，光嘴里的瓜掉到地上。

“……我本来想喂你尝尝，阿莉赛直接塞我嘴里，说这个特别甜。”光解释一通把门反锁，一个箭步弯腰上前，占有一般揽住了猫魅光裸的腰，舔湿了嘴唇：“啊，最近的确很忙没来得及，你自己做了？都弄到胸口了。”他很自然地蹲下去将那僵硬的衣服往上拉，露出全部的白净身躯摸了一把，激起一阵战栗。将近半月未做，爱痕尽数散去。温热的舌尖从腹部向上舔，直至那个沾染白浊的乳尖。双手滑下休闲裤，揉搓依旧弹性十足的屁股，他心想，年轻的后辈就是好啊，天天坐着埋头搞学术手感也还是这么柔嫩，不过好像稍微有点瘦了啊……嗯？猫魅踉跄一步狼狈地推开他，光下意识地重重吮吸了最后一口。他抬起头，羞愤欲绝红成苹果的猫满脸委屈，眼中水雾弥漫，泪大把大把往下落，像是在床上被欺负狠了。

但他还是没憋住那个该死的疑问：“你哪来的乳汁？喝起来不像牛奶啊……啊对不起拉哈！”光有时很迟钝，但身手永远很敏捷，他腿一伸便将崩溃的猫魅分出去的腿岔得更开，成功将尾巴晃动想要逃跑的某人强抱起来。恋人反常地扑腾挣扎，光感到信息素在波动，他锁死怀中人重复亲吻疏导那股甜味，直到他终于平静下来。

他讨厌医院。

清新简洁的装潢，浅绿的墙纸令人放松，高垂的白纱帘像典礼上美丽的裙摆，有干净的毛绒玩具摆在一旁。消毒水洗去那层心理治疗室的糖纸，露出omega专用医疗室这个炮弹，提醒他上次自己来是因为什么。甜到腐朽的信息素与异样崩溃的发情期，还有那个没能实现、不该存在的小小心愿。古·拉哈很少讨厌什么事或人，唯有这里，这里残忍冷酷地宣告了他的某种失败。

失败。

他离开了上锁的门，站在门口的宣传栏前看了一会儿，看那些图文说明。发情期、标记成结、抑制剂、避孕药、生育、假孕症状、禁止使用过激药物。他为什么在迟迟分化成omega后，立即选择伪装成一个beta来着？因为他没想过为谁生孩子，因为他只想在银河里自由划船不想被束缚。如果有幸能够遇到心意相合的同伴，一并在生活的游历中冒险，乘上悠久之风一同欢笑，那就更好了。而生来弱势的omega倍受束缚，甚至总是被置于一个快来保护我的碗里。他是意气风发手抖的猫，他会忍不住把那碗打碎。

这个房间再一次提醒他，提醒他的病态。在见过真正的恒星以后，他渴慕，激情且富有活力，所以轻易坠入不知深浅的、只他一人沉溺的爱河。他不喜欢被特殊对待，然后期盼着被喜欢的人束缚。暗恋的人喂给他一滴水，润湿了他干燥的嘴唇，他就腼腆地祈愿更多甘泉。那盏灯火越是明亮，他想要被独占照亮的感情就越发浓烈。

被他占有，  
然后独占他。

把那道光拉到这条河中，  
拉到我的身边。

……或许今后这份心情会再次改变，如他最初的坚持被这个人轻易击溃——古·拉哈·提亚摇摇头。他的英雄是一本魔法书。一旦打开，就会沉浸其中；反复翻阅，常读常新；想要探索，只能赔进大量时间；而他总在心动。

改变并不可耻，可改变后的病态情感令人作呕。泌乳的原因可能是禁药的副作用，也可能是执念未散导致的假孕症状，无论是哪个选项，都让他回忆起那股烂苹果的气味和深渊里的孤注一掷。他打好腹稿，揉揉脸，走过隔离开的长廊。走道太长，他不耐烦小跑起来，冰冷的空气迅速远去，光在拐角尽头来回踱步。他焦急地扑上来抱猫魅，也不管会不会有人路过。是发情的后遗症，猫魅小声解释，被这突如其来的温暖抱得全身发软，几乎热泪盈眶。他双腿发软，感觉自己要融化成光的衣物；他喃喃着说好喜欢你，搂着光的脖子将发烫的耳朵贴上那头棕发，探出舌头有些着急地去舔光的耳廓。人族的耳朵同样敏感，虽然他没什么技巧，光依旧被他弄出了一声舒适的低吟。

光没把持住开始揉搓起手中的屁股，环住猫的手被有意无意地往对方出状况的胸口带。猫胸前的衣服打湿了，奶香味唤醒了迷乱的他。光跑起来直接把人拐进了厕所隔间。背着门板，他把坐在手臂上的猫摆在马桶盖上，蹲下去掀开衣服埋头一顿猛亲那个凸起的乳头。他吸得猫娇喘连连、咬住的衣物也因为快感而无力滑落，才松开口移开一点距离。银丝拉得很长，乳香甜得他头皮发麻心砰砰直跳。光咳嗽两声闭目回神，忙问医生有开什么药吗我去领。

手往后撑的猫魅不安地扭动，尾巴甩了又甩，半响才红着脸闭上眼，声音细弱到如蝉翼振动，睫羽轻颤，像湖面荡漾的水波。

不、不用，就像刚刚那样弄弄就好了，出来了就不难受了……

光的耳朵突然红了，他蹲下来不再说话，手指轻巧地掀起猫的衣角，有更多的白色滴到腰间。他舔上被冷落的另一侧，感觉自己在喝苹果味的乳饮。猫抱着他的头颅压在胸前，压抑的呻吟沐浴过奶香。极度敏感的身体抖得厉害，猫并紧了双腿小幅度地扭臀。马桶隔板被蹭出磕磕巴巴的哀嚎。光转着舌尖上挑勾住肉粒含着、吮着、嗦着，像在尝一颗樱桃。恋人的腰拔直了，手指压入他的头发。他另一手挑弄右侧摇摆的胸乳，温热的手心贴住整个胸房转圈按摩。他回想着运动过后放松紧张肌肉的那些措施，手腕用力手指揉捏使足了巧劲。雪白的肌肤和浅色的乳头被他揉粉揉红，最后舌腔尝到细流的时候手中的硬块也消散了，软绵绵的胸乳像柔韧的面团富有弹性。如果这个时候问他胸乳和臀部手感哪个更好，他一定会答不上来选择我全都要的。光喘着气退出舌头，一边一个，不轻不重地盖了个牙印。

他站起来。猫魅瘫软着，叫都叫不出声了只会细细地呜咽，显得很惹人怜爱。他发丝凌乱，气息不稳，敞着身体向后靠着发抖。他面上一片漂亮的红晕，浑身媚态像浸染在晚霞之中，一切都是模糊朦胧的，只有异色的眼睛亮得惊人。光依在门板上，闻着这熟透的香味突然很想抽支烟，把心中那股燥热冲动排遣掉，毕竟这可不是一个做爱的好地方。他翻了翻口袋，找出一块水果硬糖，才想起来自己根本不抽烟。

糖也挺好。他剥开透明的糖纸，闻出是块苹果糖不禁笑了。猫魅微微睁大眼睛，柔情无限地望他。光将那块红色的糖展示给他看，沉浸在快感中的恋人闻了闻，只闻到自己身上外露出的信息素和乳汁的香味。他有意逃避地往后缩了缩，脚一蹬蹭脱了平底鞋踩着船袜收到隔板上。蹲坐着，双手交叉到腿内侧，撑着板子挡住了胸前和下巴，不好意思地看他。光蹲下来叼住那颗糖做出个喂他的姿势。猫红透了脸支支吾吾说别啊，扭扭捏捏地偏开了视线，又被光的手扳正了——他烧得快不认识那双蓝眼睛中的自己了，想闭上眼躲，又舍不得不看他。

他抓紧了光的胸口，感觉生出一股豁出去了的气势。他们的舌头一并缠着硬糖，融化的糖浆让这个绵长的吻变得又湿又滑，香味直接侵蚀了他的大脑。他的英雄的吻有时凛冽如北风、有时柔情似春水，但永远是甘美的，甜得他心头轻颤。为什么这种单调的事情不会腻呢？明明已经做过很多遍了，却还是觉得尝不够、不够，并且贪婪地祈求更多、更多。这一次他将自己的炽热交换出去，换回了同等的疯狂。光用牙齿巧妙地磕碎了那颗糖，吸吮地他头皮发麻忘记了换气呼吸，尖牙抵着糖片直呜咽憋红了脸，不禁狠狠抓了一把光的胸口。

恋人松开了他揉揉他的耳朵，重又站了起来。他站得有些不稳，线条分明的面容变得很柔软，眼角也有点发红。猫魅落着泪，感觉自己今天很爱哭，他难为情地擦擦脸。光小声问他胸还难受吗。他摇摇头，见对方紧张的肩膀放松下来，心中一凛。走得动吗？光斟酌着用词，掏出手机看了眼时间又问要我背你回去吗。古·拉哈摇摇头，想起今天原定的安排是饱饱地睡上一趟午觉，他昨晚熬了个通宵刚提交了开题报告。

……是个可以和恋人一起为所欲为的下午。他用手捂住泄出一声呻吟的脸，左手勾掉了船袜，双手后撑，右腿绷直抬高，光裸的足轻轻点上光鼓囊囊的裤裆。他闻到一丝铁锈味，便朝那个已经发硬发烫的地方眨眨眼。

哦？他听见那股性感的铁锈味低笑一声，之后熟悉的手指慢条斯理地剥开了他的衣服，像剥开一块硬糖。


	9. Chapter 9

十二

古·拉哈将结题报告发送出去，收好书包匆匆下楼，图书馆离宿舍太远了，要不是为了那最后一点记不起来的资料他绝不会过来。冬风很冷，他将脖子上的围巾缠多了一圈加快了脚步，躲掉了一个吹过来的塑料袋。首先快点回去洗个澡，然后去打份光爱吃的晚饭送去礼堂，对方忙着后台准备的工作一定不记得这件事，食堂阿姨认出自己是为“海德林的英雄”打饭势必会打多点肉的；接着他就可以在角落里津津有味地观察光的工作，或许最后还能把人拐进墙角，相拥观看星芒祭的表演。守护天节他们就没能好好过，只能吃着光得来的南瓜曲奇当夜宵，水晶塔的课题实在是太难了，幸好后来光帮他在史院学生进不去的摩杜纳藏书室里找了些珍贵的资料……天色还很亮，猫魅搓搓冰冷的手停下步子。

同院的alpha学长挡住了他的路，他整理了下自己的围巾掩饰掉心里的不耐烦，尽可能保持礼貌问对方有何贵干。过于高大的学长的身影遮住了他，他不得不抬头去看，这个仰视的动作会让他想起光。最近光忙于考试和星芒祭，他很久没和光亲热了。上一次还是在讨厌的医院里的厕所隔间，光因为他的勾引笑得分外暧昧，恼得他头脑发热神志不清，上手剥了对方的拉链直接就含了上去。

他第一次认真品尝在自己身体里横冲直撞多次、占有他的整个灵魂的东西。巨大的尺寸撑得他眼泪越发汹涌，光以为他难受了捧着他的脸想退出来。猫魅犯了倔双手轻轻抓着囊袋继续往自己喉部深处送，吞吐吮吸，他笨拙地口了半天也没什么进展，想要呕吐的心情也愈发强烈，最后只能不甘地吐出那根性器委屈地直哭。光哑着嗓子哄他说没事的别哭了耐心吻他，猫抽抽噎噎地继续给他做手活，感觉快要到的时候突然低下头亲了挺翘的前端一口，终于被射了满脸。

惊人的量喷溅得到处都是，光有些头疼又有些好笑地说搞脏了可怎么办啊，伸手刮掉他脸上的污痕。猫魅的情绪波动得厉害，眼睛轱辘一转抓住那根离去的手指放到嘴边。他兴奋地笑了笑说我会弄干净的，伸出长长的舌头刻意缓慢地舔了上去。从根部到指尖都是轻柔慈爱地滑过，舔到薄茧的时候就狡黠起来用牙齿轻轻一磨，灵敏的耳朵便听见光加重的喘息声，眼角余光也瞥见光重又勃起的下身。他心中开出一朵难以用言语表达的愉悦的花朵，乐于见到这个人因为自己而沉溺情欲的模样。

光的手摸上他的胸口惩罚性地搓揉，也探进他的裤子捏了把已经湿透的穴口，他乖巧地攀上他的脖子直起腰臀，在光耳边发出细小的嗯哼声。真的没事的，像你这么好学……我们可以慢慢探讨……光这样说，调情意味的铁锈气息淹没了他。

——然后他们就各自去忙正经的学习了再没探讨过！

古·拉哈燥热的心变得更加烦闷，他拉开围巾给自己闷红的脸透透气，抱歉道不好意思刚刚走了神，您说什么……？他中断了疑问后退一步，松开书包链子警惕地眯起眼，计算着哪个角度挥过去能制造更多的逃跑机会。

陌生alpha攻击性的信息素继续伸向他，他冷眼往后又退了一步，学长急切地伸出手箍住了他，再一次说我喜欢你请和我交往，又补充道你脸都红了是不是在害羞云云——你好香，他吸了一口变甜的空气，眼睛都直了。

请放手。猫听见自己冰到极点的声音和书包带子不客气挥舞的动静，alpha躲开了，咄咄逼人抓住了他的另一只手继续纠缠不休。

更多作呕的信息素攻了过来，猫魅红了眼心想这欺负一个beta算什么垃圾告白你他妈想打架是吗，腿伸直了憋足了劲往对方身下一踢。没踢中，对象歪到在地，从天而降的光翻滚了一下，站起来抓着他的手跑了起来。

晚些时候见。光朝友人们挥挥手，小心翼翼地将两张特等票收进钱包。今年的星芒祭表演名单里没有古·拉哈的独唱。在这之前他已经唱了三年，每年光都会匿名送花。今年的花店老板也挤眉弄眼地给他准备了冬日罕见的红玫瑰。他稍微有点好奇是不是史学研讨会的课业太繁重，又庆幸自己路子广至少给恋人提供了一些特权。他的猫很擅长唱歌，不如今年就直接把花束交到他的手中吧，光这样想着关上了办公室门，想换掉沾了油漆的衣服约对象先吃个提前的晚饭。他看见自己送给猫的红色围巾了，末端两个白球挂在肩头显得特别可爱。

楼下的空路上，高大的男人挡住了他的恋人，他很奇怪自己是怎么在阴影之中捕捉到那个飞红的眼角和异色瞳里流转的羞媚，也奇怪自己经常失灵的听力怎么那瞬间那么出色——听到了男人告白后期待地问道你是不是害羞了。

哦。

他从二楼翻身跳了下去，正好踹飞那个动手动脚的智障。翻滚后他闻到他的omega外露的信息素了。好甜，瞳孔一缩，光将人撸回了只有两人住的房间。

宿舍暖气很足，他飞快扯开了猫的围巾首先咬了一口他的后颈，古·拉哈细细地叫了一声，像只被揉了尾巴摸了屁股爽到的真正的猫。他的牙磨了磨发现对方并没有发情，是他身心强大的omega在并不强烈的攻击下没控制住自己的信息素，这通常被认为本人产生了情动的潜意识——他上手揉搓，手劲因为这不好的猜测用足了力，猫魅缴枪投降得很快，溢出涎液的嘴唇同动情的眼眸一样水光潋滟——勾得他心中嫉妒的醋火燃烧得更加猛烈。他直接扒了猫的裤子将他压在门板上，意乱情迷的异色瞳突然清醒过来，软绵的双手撑在他胸前似乎要推开自己。光危险地眯着眼，插入两根手指搅出一堆黏液，猫魅也真的在一声饥渴的呻吟后，挣扎着吐出不行两字。

“不、不行……”古·拉哈弓起上身，身体背叛了心理竭力迎合那根肏进来的肉棒。他想说今天答应了学姐要去帮忙布置星芒节的舞台维护入场秩序，因为今年他拒绝了登台表演给期待自己的歌声的节目组添了麻烦——埋在肉穴里的巨刃变粗了，光重重地咬了他肩膀一口，几乎像在惩罚自己。他为自己莫名其妙的猜测而心惊，颤着手要搂光的脖子去亲吻他。他的恋人避开了，按着他的大腿的手变得很用力，像是要掐破那层皮摁碎肌肉包裹的骨骼。

没有扩张的甬道因为敏感，尚且游刃有余地接纳住了这股突如其来的快速抽插；但是方才被自说自话的神经病攻击的不快，和安排妥当的计划被打乱导致的无措，令他感到难过。如同温水煮青蛙一般，他已经习惯了光的爱抚和温柔，也祈盼更多甜美的触摸，在令人意外的狂乱的铁锈味中被视若珍宝般对待，光与他做爱就像怕他化在手心；他沉溺了太久，甚至连充满欺诈的第一次也不曾体验过这种不讲道理的疯狂，被他同调得失去意识的光也还记得粗暴的吻他，此时却只肯用牙齿留下凶狠的咬痕。

他被束缚久了，早已驯化过头，被区别对待后难受委屈得不行，终于想起来是自己奢求过多。某种想要呕吐的心情自深处翻涌而上，他感觉自己的心与情感都变成了纤细的棉线，轻易就被剪断了。粗暴的肏干搞得他十分脱力，肚子被顶弄得积攒出更多的不适，然而敏感的身体还记得激烈的性事带来的欢愉。快感与高潮依旧如约而至，光的精液烫得他蜷缩起了脚趾，他又一次向他的恋人索吻，他的光红着眼把他按回门板。

……什么？为什么好像要哭了一样？不要这样……他突然忘记了自己的不舒服，往下直坠的双腿缠紧了光的腰，笨拙地去亲光的眼睛。他的恋人不躲了，冷冰冰地问你喜欢那个人吗。

什么？猫的耳朵动了动，没听明白那个代称指谁。冬天来了，他近来总觉得精力不济，不知是否因为恢复了本来的性别，他比往年嗜睡很多，天黑以后眼睛便很容易陷入昏沉，眼皮变得迷离又粘稠。连身体都比以前更加柔软敏感。他看不清光深沉陌生的蓝眼睛里写着什么情绪，只抓紧了他的肩膀不要在这海难中沉船。他们的身体太熟悉对方了，就算心意不那么相合的此刻，肉体的记忆也令他在对方反复肏干中又丢了几回，他感到久违的疼痛，只能在破碎的呻吟中反复说我没有我没有、我只喜欢你，只喜欢你啊……

“……好累啊光，你慢点、慢点啊嗯——”又一股精液射了进来，填得他饱胀的肚子又鼓了些，猫颤抖着往身后的门撞了撞头，好宣泄掉承受不住的流窜到四肢百骸的电流感。沉默的光退出了汁水横流被肏得糜烂蠕动、直喷水的肉穴。他的猫魅累坏了连抽泣都变得很慢，完全是被他一手托在门板上才不至于掉到地板。他脑子里嗡嗡乱，看见被自己弄得直流口水一副坏掉的样子的可怜的猫，明白自己是吃了没根据的飞醋，充满歉意地去亲吻他失焦的眼角和翕张的嘴唇。

猫的嘴唇很柔软，疲惫的舌头吃力地回应他，恢复点神采的眼睛重又变得亮晶晶的。光感到心酸，深觉想要保护别人的自己禽兽不如是个骗子。他一遍又一遍地说对不起我吃醋干过头了，说得明白过来的猫魅脸颊爬上红霞语无伦次地摇头，只能笨拙地回抱他。

“没关系……不过得赶快清理了，不然赶不上星芒祭的表演……学姐送了我两张特等席的票呢……想和你一起……”猫魅哑掉的声音变弱了，光吻着他垂趴的耳朵愧疚地抠挖自己射进去的那些精液，渐渐感觉身上变得很安静。他陡然感到有阵冷风袭来，深入甬道的手指也触到了某种异样的黏腻。红色的血液如斩首的刑台上的一桶冰水，他被浇了个透底，只有矫健的腿还记得跑向医务室的方向。

“呼，还好你送来的快，已经没事了可以去探望了。”不认识的值班医生摘下口罩，看也不看他一巴掌重重地打在他的肩膀。“你们小年轻要注意节制啊，就算是天生契合的alpha和omega，也不能怀孕了还做这么激烈啊，你听懂了吗小伙子？吓傻了？”

混乱。

病房度过的星芒节夜晚，窗外飘起了初雪，沉睡的猫魅白着脸安安静静的，依据时间来看的确是第一次发情的夜晚怀上的这个孩子——不在发情期的omega没可能怀孕，光怔怔地握紧恋人的手，想起了那一晚要溺死的两人。他的记忆在多次性爱后不声不响地回来了，他想起猫崩溃的眼神和腐烂的苹果气息，与如今淡淡外散的清甜不同，是浓烈的、深沉的、要吞并掉他的——喜欢你，他想起来自己已经明确了心意和打算，却还从未告白过。

他坐着睡着了，梦见红色的猫魅笑容坚韧地望向他，把自己关在高大的塔里独自沉睡。他读懂了那个“等你”的眼神，又发现给出承诺的自己和猫的友人们早早死去，只留下一个睡到头发全白了也没被唤醒的年轻人。他是活的，在睡梦中渐渐淡去了体温，嘴角依旧挂着等待的笑容，像一个对未来有着数不尽心愿的睡美人，而星球已然毁灭，再无生气，只有他继续等着，等着永远不会回来的自己。

光睁开眼，雪还在下，他意识到自己只是做了一个短暂的梦，便脱了鞋子爬上窄小的病床。他一手握着猫冰凉的手，那只手的温度总是很低，即便在梦中也条件反射般会记得要回握他。光盯着猫魅偶然颤动的睫羽，心想他再没可能放开这只手了。炉火跳跃，炉火熄灭，天亮之时他等来了他的公主的苏醒。不在状况内的猫魅被他抱着红透了脸，茫然地望他，而他首先吻了吻那苍白的嘴唇，像怕吓到对方一般，声音放得极低极轻，深情与温柔却重得多得能溢出来，将人淹没。

“早上好，拉哈。”他笑着说，额头抵着猫的前发。

古·拉哈·提亚面红耳赤，慌乱地回应了这个与往常相似、却有一点异样的问好。是什么地方不一样了？他呆呆地看着一夜过后似乎更加英俊的恋人，感觉自己的头顶都要生出害羞的烟雾蒸汽。光给他拉上滑落的被角，一只手撑着歪着的脑袋，一手伸向他的下巴轻挠。我不是猫哦？他想跟他开玩笑，光温柔地勾起嘴角，用一种很平常的谈论天气与午饭的语气问他。

“拉哈，永结同心的捧花你来拿好不好？我已经跟学校提交了在校提前结婚的申请了，年龄和家人方面我们都没什么障碍，你想穿婚纱还是西装呢？”

“诶？啊……我都可以？”

“那就白天典礼穿西装，晚上洞房穿婚纱吧！只给我一个人看。”光很满意他下意识的回答，直接来了个奖励性的深吻。猫魅被吻得迷迷糊糊神魂颠倒，被牵出长长的银丝才喘着气说好、好啊，他还没反应过来这些问话的真正含义，首先问光这个明显不是宿舍的环境是哪里。他隐约地察觉到自己讨厌这个温馨的地址，搭在光脖子上的手臂环紧了。光搂了搂他的胳膊将他从枕头上拽到自己怀中，声音闷闷的。

“我要再跟你道一次歉，做过头了害你没能看到今年的星芒祭，听说今年的压轴作品是一整个唱诗班的表演。”

猫魅烧红了脸，觉得被做晕的自己已经很丢人了，忙解释说我知道的，因为今年我拒绝上去唱歌了——他被光轻轻推在床上，恋人水晶般的蓝眼睛很是不解：“对啊，你今年为什么没有唱歌呢，我准备好的花都送不出去了……为什么呢？”

猫因为这个暗示性极强的体位而头脑发昏，他想起因为嫉妒不肯亲他只顾着肏干的光，每一下撞击都狠狠嵌入他身体深处的敏感点……那样的光也很新奇，说是欺负他，也没有多么过分，虽然不知道为什么肚子被顶得有些微妙的不适，但依旧是热辣、欢愉的，还想做……而且这次对方一定肯温柔对待好好亲他。他咳嗽了几声挥去对性爱的旖旎幻想，小声地说因为这次只想唱给你一个人听呀。

这几乎算是情话的告白，比直白地说我喜欢你更令人害羞。敢对着昏睡的病人手淫、钻到别人柜子里自慰、身为omega反过来攻击alpha主动献身、真空女装与恋人野合、事后无数次与之调情的，胆子极大的古·拉哈破天荒地羞到极点，只想钻进地洞。面上烧红心里也滚烫，他用手遮住自己又躲进被子里想翻滚，却被光牢牢圈住压制。哈出的热气熏晕了他，他突然想起光方才提到了永结同心这几个字。

结婚？婚纱？他钻出被子两手攥紧了披在身上的被单，声音颤抖着，那些话堵在他心口，始终挤不出一个字。

光只看了他一眼便抱紧了他，无比认真地在他耳边说拉哈我喜欢你啊。他一口气说了三次才稍微松开这个紧凑的怀抱，同样颤抖的手抓起他的放在了软软的肚子上。老婆你怀孕啦，光小声说。古·拉哈在那紧张的神色中，看见了极少浮现的，害羞的红晕。他的视线便模糊成一片。


	10. Chapter 10

十三

恋人节后他们搬进了学校旁的房子，站在飘窗前就能看见学校的银泪湖。严格来说这趟搬家是光一人完成的，古·拉哈被抱了一路放在早就擦过的干净沙发上，只用端坐着举着新买的三明治，等着搬好他的一箱书走过来的光——喂他一口，然后看着他下楼继续干活。光咬完最后一口后东西也全部搬完了，他洗了手抱过来，眼眉低垂努了努沾了面包屑的嘴角。猫魅懂了，伸出殷红的舌头尽数舔去，然后偷偷地滑进对方紧闭的唇缝。没成功，他退出来，眨眨眼，绞着双手，做出一副十分苦恼的样子。

总是观察他的神色的光蹲下来，捧起他的脸问哪里不舒服吗，火急火燎地就想抄起他的肩窝叫出租车去医院。猫魅的尾巴卷上来卷走了那台手机，无辜的眼睛闪了一下，手指屈起在光胸口画圈。

“不行。”光义正言辞地拍了拍小幅度扭动的臀肉。

哦，猫魅没吭声，伸手去摸对方那根已经勃起的东西，指尖一搭上就瞧见对象憋红了脸。那双情动的蓝眼睛看得他心痒难耐，终于再次开口说话，素了多时的嗓子怀着一股媚调，他立即中断自己清清嗓子，又还是没忍住那股欲望扭捏开口，尽量端正了严肃的态度。

“医生说可以了……这时候多做做也对生产有好处的——”这话说得仿佛一个雷炸到自己身上劈里啪啦，他的毛发都炸开了，便自暴自弃地甩下并不平稳、许久没波动过的情绪，无理取闹地继续了，腐烂的苹果味也突兀地爆发：“还是说你觉得我长胖了……”他回过神来意识到自己又失控了，后悔地捂住脸挣扎着往地板上跳。

光娴熟地把他抱起来亲吻，缓缓释放出安抚的信息素，等他哭过以后重新冷静下来，才慢吞吞地舔掉他的泪痕，抱着他侧躺上刚整理过的打床。猫魅专注地玩着他的手派遣孕期情绪波动结束后的尴尬，光有一下没一下地逗弄那根乖巧的尾巴，将炸开的毛全部撸顺。“说起来，”光顿了一下，“你记不记得前几年的星芒节当晚，你唱完歌后会收到一束花。”他拾起那根尾巴放到嘴边落下亲吻，左手悄悄拿出一管润滑剂。

“嗯……还是冬天的红玫瑰，夸我唱得好听，喜欢的学姐们拿去插瓶了，也不知道是谁从哪里搞来的，和你去年送的一模一、一样……啊？”猫魅摁紧了他的手抬起头往后翘着屁股，一脸傻掉的样子。

“对，我都不知道那是玫瑰，还是红玫瑰，”光顺着他颤抖的尾根揉上那两团软肉，手指轻柔地碾磨那个跟着扭起来的入口。

“没有送错真是太好了。你现在做好唱好听的歌的准备了吗？”他挤进一条腿，右手托住恋人的腹部，左手按出一大团固状的膏体，压在手心温了几秒塞了进去。 古·拉哈瞪大了眼睛直喘气，光便笑着，捉起他的下巴将嘴唇凑了上去。

零

有天籁之声传来，光停住了推开天台的门的手。透过那道门缝，他看见一个红色的身影在星空下小声地哼唱，像是一颗安静的星星坠落到了人间。这乐谱他帮忙时听见好奇的学姐试着唱过，是星芒祭的压轴独唱的曲目，学姐唱得远逊于这个红头发的猫魅男孩。他听得心头轻颤，翻遍全身只找到一张皱巴巴的纸。他折出一朵小小的花放在台阶上，又觉得那人绝不会注意道微小的它。于是光将花捡了起来，丢进了拐角的垃圾桶。

他的书落在了自习室。光跑回那个自己常去的推开窗就能看见银泪湖的空教室，发现那个唱歌的星星坐在角落里静静地看书，时不时写下字迹繁多的笔记。那本书很厚，很重，他看见猫魅穿着萨雷安院的院服。是颗学历史的星星，那光芒瞬间多了几分智慧的光辉。光慢吞吞地坐在他身后看自己的笔记。猫魅的手机响了一下，他站起来整理用具，背起书包往外走。夕阳将那条挥动的尾巴的影子拉得很长。越过他的耳朵，光看见那扇门的墙上生出一道刺眼的裂缝，风扇晃动了一下，那道裂缝突然张开地狱般的血盆大口。他冲了过去，将风甩到脑后；他跑得总是很快，他是优秀的体育特长生，他想他的心脏在那一瞬间一定停止了跳动——他抱着那颗星星滚在了一旁的地上躲开破裂的墙体，又抱起他飞快地跑下楼来到空敞的平地上。猫魅因为震动和晕眩睁大了眼睛抓紧了他，眼神有点像只怯生生的猫。没事了，没事了，光一遍遍说着将他放在柔软的草地上，安抚地拍着他的肩背说你在这坐会儿，我去看看有没有别人被波及。红发的星星很安静，镇静下来后便听话地松开手说了一声谢谢。

地震震出了不得了的东西，入学一年来已经习惯了在学校里凑热闹各种帮忙的光走进了那个遗迹，认识的老师委托他来帮忙……帮忙在考古工地当民工也挺快乐的，他倒是不太介意，将装满泥土的小推车推向指定地点后坐电梯前往文物收藏室，取拓印用的一袋棉花。有个抱着一看就很重的书的家伙撞上了他，红发的星星向他抱歉，眼睛闪烁，兴奋地喊了句啊是你啊。

他申请的低层宿舍终于过了审批，一楼方便逃课翻墙干活也不用爬楼梯，光很兴奋，拉着皮箱转动门柄，思考着怎样向一人住了大半学期的室友打招呼。听说是个很爱看书的后辈，近来他被同学们戏称为海德林学校的大英雄，他想在和睦相处一事上他会有把握的。他想起那个同样爱开书、小小年纪跳级入学参与实地发掘的红发猫魅，门被里面的人拉开了，他的星星快乐地蹦到他面前向他问好。 啊，是那颗安静可爱又活泼有趣的星星。 光眨眨眼，伸出了结交新朋友的手。

FIN.  
文档统计4.73w,这里显示4w3  
第一次来，受到惊吓（

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢金主信任让我大量自由发挥写了个爽


End file.
